Le premier rendez vous de mon frère
by naku-gl
Summary: Edward va à son rendez-vous avec Bella, à la clairière. Bien sur Alice regarde la scène, elle surveille, juste au cas ou ! Heu ... bon d'accord, elle est curieuse ! Elle devra interférer, juste un peu ! Alice POV TRADUCTION !
1. Prologue

Voici la traduction d'une fanfiction écrite par TheSingingGirl … (Si vous voulez lire "My brother's first date" vous trouverez un lien pour TheSingingGirl sur mon profil)

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis = Review !!!

Je les passerai à l'auteur !!

(La saga Twilight n'appartient qu'a la grandiose Stephenie Meyer !! Mais on peut dire merci à Megan pour son imagination !!)

Nota: J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu de lire des paroles différentes du livre ... pour les besoins de l'histoire, je n'ai pas pu garder toutes les phrases et du traduire à partir des paroles originales.

* * *

Prologue

‟Amuses toi bien !!" Criai-je à Edward alors qu'il descendait les marches du porche.

Il se tourna en me lançant un regard plein d'espoir. ‟Tu sais mieux que moi si je vais m'amuser !"

En réponse, je grimaçai légèrement et commença à réciter mentalement le célèbre monologue de Juliette (Acte 2, scène 2). En LATIN.

Il soupira, et commença à courir. Je continuai ma traduction jusqu'à ce que je sois absolument certaine qu'il ne puisse plus m'entendre, ensuite, je laissai tomber ma grimace et me rua dans la maison.

‟Ne m'interrompez pas aujourd'hui, je suis débordée !!" Criai-je, tout en sachant que ma famille aurait pu m'entendre même si j'avais chuchoté. Crier était une ennuyeuse habitude que j'avais piquée à Emmett, et continuais d'utiliser pour irriter Edward et Rosalie. Ce qui marchait, Rosalie murmura quelque chose d'assez rude à propos d'une assourdissante petite lutine et Esme soupira. Elle avait, depuis longtemps, renoncé à me disputer pour mon utilisation excessive des décibels. Je les ignorai toutes les deux et m'assise sur le canapé blanc situé au centre du salon. Hier je taquinais Edward, je n'avais eut qu'une petite idée de comment son premier rendez vous se passerait. Trop peu de décisions avait été prises, et même ce que j'avais vu pouvais changer à n'importe quel moment.

Heureusement, bon nombre des membres de ma famille n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Emmet et Rosalie avaient des plans … - je ne les regarderai pas, pas si je pouvais l'éviter. Une fois que Jasper aie entendu mes - et leurs - intentions, il prit l'opportunité d'aller chasser.

Carlisle était de garde, il avait méticuleusement échafaudé un plan pour travailler lors de ces rares jours de soleil. Il prévoyait du travail dans l'aile nord de l'hôpital, fermait les volets précédemment, avait une place de parking privée dans l'ombre … n'importe quoi lui permettant de ne pas manquer autant de jours qui auraient été nécessaire. Pour les jours ou il ne pouvait éviter l'exposition – et c'était souvent le cas, pour être honnête – je pouvais le prévenir et il pouvait prendre un jour de congés comme les autres. Bien sur, nous « les enfants » n'avions qu'à moitié besoin d'une excuse pour échapper à l'enfer qu'était le lycée.

Seule Esme pouvait me demander des détails aujourd'hui, et j'étais heureuse de les partager avec elle. Elle était aussi nerveuse et excitée que moi.

Je pris une profonde et inutile respiration et me jetai dans le futur.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Edward venait juste d'arriver devant chez Bella, et je la vis ouvrir la porte. Elle sourit, mais lui était sérieux. Un moyen d'attirer une fille, Edward, j'ai pensé, mais heureusement, il commença à rire en montrant que leurs vêtements s'accordaient. Je rayonnai, bien sur j'avais choisis les vêtements de mon frères pour la journée, afin d'apaiser son humeur tendue. Rattrapée par mon ingéniosité, j'avançai de quelques minutes dans ma vision, et vis Bella conduire son vieux pick up rouillé en dehors de Forks. Je souris à nouveau, l'accord d'Edward de permettre à Bella de conduire avait produit l'hilarité chez les Cullen. Edward détestait n'être que passager et son amour pour les voitures approchait presque celui de Rosalie. Faire passer ça après une fille – et une fille humaine en plus – avait provoqué Emmett et Jasper de taquiner leur frère, de manière impitoyable, depuis les derniers jours. J'ai quasiment (mais pas complètement) commencé à regretter de leur avoir dit. Mais le passé c'est le passé, je me demandai pourquoi diable, Edward avait accepté cela. Elle conduisait si lentement !! Bien sur, il m'avait dit en quoi consistait leur compromis et maintenant, à le regarder LA regarder, je sus qu'il refusera de ne pas l'écouter.

L'ambiance changea soudainement. Je fronçai les sourcils et me concentrai pour lire sur leurs lèvres. Bella était en train de dire à Edward que personne ne savait ou elle était. Sa fureur m'effraya – était il si inquiet par son manque de motivation de la ramener chez elle ? Etait-il à ce point hors de contrôle ? Avec un frisson d'horreur, je réalisais qu'il pouvait l'être. C'était une des nombreuses possibilités que j'avais vu la nuit dernière, et j'y repensai rapidement, explorant le stock de scènes à venir que j'avais en mémoire.

Assise au centre de la clairière, Bella était impressionnée et terrifiée pendant que mon frère expliquait avec quelle facilité il pouvait la tuer. Juste quand je commençais à m'inquiéter que ce soit plus qu'un futur _possible_, je réalisai que j'avais trouvé le mot clé dans ma description : c'était juste une explication, et c'est tout. La scène se joua dans ma tête alors qu'Edward plaçait sa main dans celle de Bella et ils se sourirent l'un l'autre. Je souris en réponse ; comment Edward avait pu nier qu'il était amoureux ?

A ce moment, Esme entra dans la pièce. Je regardai ma mère et vis l'anxiété dans son expression. Elle avait été la première personne qui n'avait pas de théories négatives sur les véritables sentiments d'Edward envers Bella, et je savais qu'elle avait peur qu'il perde la chance d'avoir une compagne et encore plus qu'il ne puisse ressentir l'amour.

‟Ils sont si mignons ensemble !" hurlai je.

‟Mais y a-t-il un risque ?" répliqua Esme, grimaçant légèrement au son élevé de ma voix.

‟Il ne va pas la tuer." Lui rassurai je, et pria pour que ce soit vrai. ‟Il y a plusieurs prémices, je pense, et elle voit le danger, mais c'est tout."

Le visage d'Esme se lissa de soulagement, mais une trace d'inquiétude restait sur ses sourcils, gâchant l'éclat bronze de ses yeux.

‟Sais-tu comment elle va réagir à ça ?" La question muette demandait plus si elle pouvait continuer de l'aimer après avoir vu la vérité sur sa nature.

‟Oh, j'aimerai pouvoir te montrer !" Exclamai-je, pensant au sourire de Bella : timide, peureux, mais toujours infiniment vrai. ‟Elle est extraordinaire. Quand elle a compris ce qu'on était, elle a seulement considérer d'ignorer Edward pendant, littéralement, 3 secondes. Puis, elle a décidé que ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'est ce qu'elle lui a dit : 'Ca n'a pas d'importance pour moi ce que tu es'. Sérieusement, il pense que c'est juste une question de temps avant qu'il l'effraye mais je suis certaine que ça n'arrivera pas."

Ma mère sourit. ‟Ou sont ils maintenant ?"

Je ne pouvais, en réalité, pas voir le moment présent, mais depuis que j'avais compris comment fonctionnait mon don : je regardai les quelques secondes suivantes. Concentrée, je vi le pick up trembler à l'arrêt, des arbres foncés l'entourait. Le couple était toujours silencieux et je maudis Edward pour son tempérament ; il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné de n'avoir pas dit à son père qu'elle était avec lui. _Moi, je_ trouvai ça trop touchant, qu'elle le protège lui (et nous par la même occasion) plutôt qu'elle-même. Elle se souciait sincèrement de lui.

Esme était toujours en train d'attendre une réponse. Je sorti de la vision, la gardant en pensée dans une partie de mon cerveau, un peu comme quand on se sort d'un rêve. Ou du moins, c'est ce avec quoi n'importe qui pourrait faire la comparaison. Moi, bien sur, j'en avais aucune idée.

‟Ils viennent juste de sortir du pick up. Le prochain moment risque d'être un peu chiant ; il a décidé d'y aller à sa vitesse. Le soleil ne percera pas avant -" je me concentrai sur l'horloge opposée à la fenêtre, attendant que les rayon la traversent – ‟11H29."

‟Tu vas regarder tout le temps ? Juste au cas ou ?"

J'attendis. ‟Edward m'a demandé de vérifier. Mais il n'a pas pris de décision encore, il y va pour elle."

Esme hésita.

Je recommençai ma surveillance. ‟Si ça commence à trop changer. Je promets que j'essayerai de le prévenir. J'irai juste assez proche pour qu'il m'entende. Je ne _pense_ pas que ce sera nécessaire, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit faisable, non plus …" coupai je, pensant à la rage d'Edward si je n'arrivais pas à le stopper, et hésita ainsi. Et ensuite il y aurait la dépression si elle mourrait ou la culpabilité si on devait la sauver de la façon dont nous seuls le pouvions …

L'inquiétude sur le visage d'Esme me força à grimacer méchamment. ‟Et bien sur, je veux savoir exactement comment le rendez vous d'Edward se déroule."

‟En temps normal, je t'aurai demandé de laisser un peu d'intimité à ton frère, mais aujourd'hui, je vais t'épargner la menace." Soupira-t-elle.

‟Oh, tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe autant que moi !!"

Elle ria. ‟Je ne peux pas le nier. Ca fait trop longtemps. Donc vas y, concentre toi pour espionner le premier rendez vous d'Edward !"

Toujours grimaçant, je retournai dans la forêt. La randonnée était clairement troublant pour Bella. Je pouvais le comprendre, bien sur dès que Bella a mentionné à Edward qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu en Gym, j'avais pris l'opportunité te regarder pendant qu'Edward avait écouté. Elle était vraiment, désespérément maladroite.

Pendant que je la regardai en ce moment, elle hésitait à aller vers un arbre couché. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Edward souffle d'impatience, mais à la place, lui aussi hésita, avant de lui prendre le bras et de l'aider à dépasser l'obstacle. Bella le regarda en surprise, mais les yeux d'Edward était perdu sur le coude de cette dernière ou sa main couleur neige touchait la blouse de Bella. Je vi le sang monté aux joues de Bella, sa rougeur trahit les émotions qu'elle ressentait suite à ce simple geste, suite à la sensation de ses doigts froid la touchant. Un son accompagna la vision, ce qui était rare quand je n'étais pas vraiment concentrée sur un bruit. Les battements de cœur de Bella bafouillèrent pendant un moment et je savais qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Je me demandai ce qu'il pensait de ça.

Seulement quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'Edward baissa sa main comme si elle avait été brulée. Je savais que la toucher était difficile pour lui – sentir la chaleur de sa peau, le bruit sourd de son pouls, la course précipitée de son sang – mais je sentis tout de même une vague d'agacement quand il s'écarta. Ce n'était pas directement contre lui pour sa froide attitude ou contre elle pour son odeur si délicieuse, mais simplement un agacement général au manque d'espoir envers la situation. Je stoppai pour un moment et regarda Esme, qui s'était assise juste à côté de moi pendant que j'étais 'ailleurs'. Hum, j'avais du être profondément dans la vision pour ne pas avoir remarqué ça. D'habitude, j'étais vaguement consciente de ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Esme me regarda pleine d'espoir, et je fus heureuse de lui donner des détails. ‟Il l'a touchée, juste pour l'aider à enjamber un arbre, et leur cœur … oh, Esme, je ne sais pas beaucoup de chose sur les humains amoureux mais son cœur volait pendant quelques secondes."

Instinctivement, la main d'Esme vola vers son propre, silencieux, cœur. Aucun mot ne sorti de ses lèvres, mais sa tendre expression parlait d'elle-même.

‟Il peut changer d'avis." murmurai-je. ‟Il peut laisser Carlisle la transformer."

Nous grimaçons toutes les deux, en nous souvenant la rage d'Edward d'hier soir.


	3. Chapter 2

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Chapitre 2

(Flash back - La veille au soir)

Après qu'Edward et moi sommes partis pour chasser, nous échangeâmes très peu de plaisanteries pendant quelques heures. Il connaissait déjà mes sentiments sur le sujet : ma joie pour lui et mon insatiable curiosité. Il m'avait taquinée sur les questions qui me traversaient l'esprit, cependant il avait refusé d'y répondre. Dès que nous avions débuté notre chasse j'ai commencé à l'asticoter avec des questions à voix haute. Il ne pouvait pas m'ignorer comme ça.

‟Donc … vers ou ça te mène ?"

‟Que veux-tu dire, Alice ?"

Je lui dirai la langue. ‟Tu sais. Avec Bella. Que vas-tu faire à propos de votre relation ?"

‟Faire ? Rien, pas encore. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent vraiment pour moi. Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens pour elle."

Je soulevai un sourcil. _On a déjà eut cette conversation, Edward. Si tu n'appelles pas ça de l'amour, alors ce que j'ai avec Jasper n'est pas de l'amour non plus._

‟Peut importe, elle a le droit de savoir exactement dans quoi elle s'embarque. Je dois lui laisser le choix de partir." Sa voix était calme, efficace ; c'était dur de croire qu'il parlait de la seule fille qu'il n'avait jamais aimé durant un siècle.

_Et si elle décide de rester ?_ Ayant _à l'esprit ce que j'ai vu, c'est incroyablement probable ?_ Demandai-je. J'ai eut des visions d'elle près de la maison, nous parlant à l'école (enfin, Edward et moi, peut importe), faire du shopping avec moi (même si elle semblait incroyablement réticente), une centaine de petites choses qui liait sa vie à la notre.

Edward soupira. ‟Je … sais vraiment pas." Admit-il. C'était une rare déclaration venant des lèvres d'Edward et je n'en fus pas convaincue.

‟Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas pensé à ça, parce que tu penses toujours à tout, Edward. Je te connais." Lui rappelai-je.

‟Je sais." Dit-il, puis silence. J'ai simplement attendu pour une meilleure réponse, sachant qu'il pouvait entendre mes intentions. Je ne le laisserai pas partir sans moi sans me dire celle la ! Avant qu'il n'aie une chance d'élaborer, une vision vint à moi.

_Une vaste forêt inconnue, le soleil se baignant dans les fougères et les fleurs sauvages qui s'agitèrent et dansèrent dans la lumière et la froide brise. Un moment d'attente, un bruissement de feuilles, d'herbes flottantes. Puis deux formes émergèrent de l'ombre. Des gens. Main dans la main, ils marchent dans la lumière, et ils brillent comme des diamants, d'une brillance aveuglante. L'un poussa l'autre vers le centre de la clairière, riant joyeusement. Des rires sonnant comme des cloches. Hautes, délicate, une voix de femme, de fille. Elle tourna son dos pour faire face à son amoureux, toujours riante avant qu'il ne stoppe le son avec un baiser. Cela mis un moment avant qu'il ne se sépare, bien sur ils n'ont pas besoin de respirer, mais finalement ils le font, leurs yeux remplis avec exactement le même amour et bonheur. Ses yeux à lui, dorés liquides et les siens à elle, ambres brulant. Elle est nouvelle dans cette vie, et nouvelle dans la vie humaine également. Pas plus vieille que 19 ans. Pas plus vieille que 6 mois._

‟_Je t'aime, Edward."_

‟_Autant que je t'aime, ma Bella."_

Bella s'évanouit de ma vue et la forêt noire revenue d'elle-même alors que je regardai Edward, un énorme sourire illumina mon visage. Il a pris sa décision, ou je l'assumai. La bonne décision à mon avis. Bella sera avec lui pour l'éternité, et j'aurai une nouvelle sœur. Mon cœur froid grossit avec la joie.

‟Ta clairière ?" Demandai-je. C'était un lieu privé pour lui : personne n'y avait jamais été, même si tout le monde savait ou elle se trouvait. C'était surcharger de son odeur, après tout.

I acquiesça, totalement choqué et je réalisai que quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi était-il surpris ? C'était sa décision … non ?

_Edward ?_ Pensai-je. _C'était ta décision, non ? Tu vas la transformer ?_

Muet, il secoua sa tête. Une seconde passa avant qu'il soit capable de parler, et sa voix était un faible chuchotement. ‟Je croyais que c'était la tienne."

C'était mon tour de secouer ma tête pour nier. Soudainement, sans aucun avertissement (même pour moi), Edward disparu.

‟Edward !" Hurlai-je. Suivant le passage clair que son odeur avait laissé, je regardai simultanément pour voir ou il allait. Chez nous. Je m'élançai plus vite, sachant que je ne le rattraperai jamais.

‟Edward, attends !" Criai-je à nouveau. Je n'avais pas a regarder dans le futur pour savoir quelles seraient ses actions quand il trouverai le reste de la famille. Je pouvais seulement prier pour qu'il garde son sang froid au moins sous contrôle.

Alors que je courais, je me demandais qui avait décider de transformer Bella, et pourrais être capable de le faire. Carlisle ? Non, j'étais sure qu'il attendrait d'en parler à Edward. Esme ne voudrait jamais interférer. Emmett ne s'intéressait pas assez à la situation et il serait du côté de sa femme ; Rosalie la déteste. Jazz n'en serait jamais capable. Que se passait-il ?

Je cavalais à travers les derniers arbres, sautais la rivière et me ruais à la porte de derrière. Je n'avais pas besoin des oreilles de vampire pour entendre les mots d'Edward.

‟ … lui faire ça ? Elle a 17 ans, elle mérite une vie, pas cette hideuse parodie du monde ! Qui est ce ? Qui ?"

‟Edward !" Criai-je. ‟Arrêtes ça !" Avant de passer la porte, je vis notre entière famille debout dans le salon à travers le mur de verre. Sans exception, leur visages étaient choqués. Visiblement, aucun d'eux ne savait ce qui se passait. Jasper tourna quand il entendit ma voix, et bougea vers moi, mais je me tins entre Edward et notre famille, faisant face à mon frère irrité.

‟Edward, arrêtes et penses y. Aucun d'eux ne pourrait le faire sans t'en parler. Seulement peu d'entre eux peuvent même le tenter, et je ne l'ai pas vu morte." Sa tête, toujours pleine de rage et plus sombre, donc je me dépêchai de continuer. ‟Ce n'est pas obligatoirement une décision directe. Tu sais autant que moi comment mes visions marchent ; peut être qu'une chaîne d'évènements c'est figée, quelque part. Regarde, tu dois savoir mieux que moi que personne dans cette pièce n'a décidé de la transformer. Et … ce n'est pas une vision ordinaire." Réalisai-je soudainement. ‟C'est comme ta famille ou ma première vision de Jasper."

Je pensai tout haut maintenant, évaluant, comparant, élaborant des théories. ‟Tu ne peux pas savoir, tu ne les as jamais vu quand elles me sont apparues pour la première fois, mais elles avaient le même aspect que maintenant. Je ne peux pratiquement pas mettre le doigt dessus … " Je déplaçai la vision du fond de mon cerveau, la réexaminant. ‟C'est comme si … c'était inévitable, impossible à changer … comme si chaque chemin que nous prendrons nous emmèneront à ce moment … " Coupai-je, perdue dans mes pensées, perdue dans le temps.

Je regardai les scènes se jouer une nouvelle fois dans ma tête. Habituellement, mes visions étaient muettes, sauf si je me concentrais dessus. Ici, je pouvais tout entendre, comme si j'étais avec eux. Mais il n'y avait pas que les sons qui étaient différentes, les couleurs semblaient plus vibrantes qu'elles ne l'étaient dans la vraie vie. Curieusement, j'arrêtai la vision, toujours pensante.

‟Je ne pense pas qu'une décision aie été impliquée." Dis-je à Edward, qui semblait horrifié, incrédule, meurtrier et coupable en même temps : tout un exploit, pensais-je. ‟Est-ce que je peux essayer quelque chose ?" Lui demandai-je, tentant de mettre en place un plan dans mon esprit. Il acquiesça, lentement. Je me tournai vers Rosalie.

‟Rose, peux-tu décider de la tuer ? Je sais que tu ne l'apprécie pas, ça ne devrait pas être dur de garder ta conviction pendant une minute ou deux." Les yeux de Rosalie s'élargirent.

‟Attends une minute." Intervient Carlisle. ‟Alice, voudrais-tu bien nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe, parce qu'Edward est moins qu'éloquent dans ses explications ?"

Je regardai vers Edward, qui ajouta la honte à son époustouflant éventail d'émotions, avant de répondre. ‟Et bien, pendant que nous chassions, j'ai eut une vision de Bella Swan, en vampire, avec Edward. Mais Edward n'ayant pas décidé de la transformer, pas plus que moi, Edward a assumé que c'était l'un d'entre vous, donc nous sommes revenus. Ce qui nous ramène à nous maintenant. La raison pour laquelle je veux que Rosalie décide de tuer Bella c'est parce qu'il semblerait qu'on ne puisse pas changer son futur. Donc j'aimerai tester cette théorie." Je fis face à Rosalie une nouvelle fois. ‟Rose ?"

Elle acquiesça et nous regardâmes son visage devenir furieux et livide pendant qu'elle se convainquait elle-même de tuer Bella. Edward et Jasper se tendirent à mes côtés, je plaçai alors une main freinant chacun d'eux, nous liant tous les trois. Jazz avait du mal à ne pas la calmer et Edward était forcé d'écouter les pensées meurtrières de sa sœur, mais c'était le plus sur moyen de tester la vision.

Je retournai droit vers le futur, revoyant encore la jeune vampire rire et allonger mon frère sur l'herbe. J'attendis, rejouant encore et encore les scènes, jusqu'à ce que je sente une légère résistance dans mon esprit. Une alternative. J'essayai de la mettre de côté, mais quelque part je ne le pouvais … pas. Fronçant les sourcils, je concentrai toutes mes énergies et soudain, elle est arrivée en trombe. Le cou de Bella brisé dans un atroce crack par les magnifiques mains blanches de ma sœur ; elle était indiscutablement morte. Cependant, je pouvais toujours voir dans le coin des yeux, les deux immortels brillant dans le soleil.

_Toujours là_, pensai-je pour Edward_. Je ne peux m'en débarrasser. Comme Jazz, comme notre famille. Ces visions n'ont jamais disparues avant qu'elles ne se réalisent._ Je me remémorai autre chose. _Notre famille … Edward, tu souviens tu de ce que je voyais ? La fille floue ?_

C'était un mystère depuis les 50 dernières années. Quand j'avais vu pour la première fois la famille Cullen, j'avais vu Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett et Edward, mais il y avait aussi quelqu'un d'autre. Une fille dont les caractéristiques ne se solidifiaient jamais en quelque chose que je pouvais voir. Je n'avais jamais entendu sa voix, jamais vu son visage. Elle était comme un fantôme ou un rêve. La seule chose que j'avais pu en déduire était qu'elle était proche d'Edward.

Je n'avais plus beaucoup pensé à elle une fois que j'avais vu qu'elle n'existait pas, je ne l'avais même pas mentionnée. Je n'avais même pas parlé d'elle à Jasper quand nous essayons de retrouver les Cullen, parce que je n'étais pas sure de ce qu'elle était. Seulement Edward savait exactement ce que j'avais vu, et j'avais promis de n'en parler à personne. Après tout, je pouvais voir les taquineries qui auraient suivies si j'en avais parlé. _‟Edward est amoureux d'un fantôme" ‟Je suppose qu'il ne peut pas avoir une vraie fille," ‟Pauvre Eddie, il a seulement une compagne imaginaire," ‟Un amour fantôme,"_ … Et la liste continuait. Même Edward s'était moqué.

Comme nous ne parlions pas à vois haute, personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qui venait de se passer quand je dis ‟Edward, j'ai besoin de te parler seule à seul."

‟Alice - " Disent Carlisle et Jasper au même moment, mais je les interrompais.

‟Je vous le dirais plus tard. Probablement. Ne me demande pas, Jazz, ce n'est pas mon secret." Et avec ce message critique, mon frère et moi, les montres parmi les monstres, nous retournons dans la nuit.

Aussitôt loin des voix, je stoppai et repris la seconde vision que j'avais eut.

C'était une scène dans un salon ; je n'étais même pas sure dans laquelle de nos nombreuses maisons c'était. Carlisle et Esme étaient assis sur le canapé blanc ; il lisait un énorme livre, surement un livre médical, et elle était simplement installée contre lui avec sa tête sur son épaule, ses yeux fermés, parfaitement heureuse. Rosalie et Emmett étaient supposés regarder la TV, quelque chose que je n'avais pas compris la première fois que j'avais eut cette vision, mais était en réalité beaucoup plus engagé l'un envers l'autre. Edward était à son piano, jouant une chanson que je ne reconnu que maintenant, car il ne l'a composé qu'il y a seulement quelques jours. Une berceuse.

‟La berceuse de Bella." Murmura-t-il, regardant avec moi.

L'Edward de ma vision détourna le regard des touches et sourit à la fille qui se tenait contre le piano. Pendant quelques secondes elle était toujours la forme floue de mes souvenirs, mais le futur me revint et pour la première fois, ma vision de notre famille était complète. Soudain Jasper et moi étions là également, simplement assis sur le canapé couleur crème, et la fille floue se clarifia et se solidifia en Bella.

_Je ne pouvais la voir parce qu'elle n'était pas née. Ni Renée ou Charlie d'ailleurs_. J'étais émerveillée par la façon dont le destin avait façonné la vie de Bella avant même que ses parents n'existent.

‟Est-ce que Bella n'a donc aucun droit de choisir ?" Demanda Edward, et sa voix était basse mais dure.

‟Bien sur qu'elle a le choix ! C'est juste qu'on c'est déjà ce qu'elle va choisir." C'était un peu idiot, si vous voulez mon avis. Rester humaine, risquer votre vie chaque seconde ou vous êtes avec lui, vieillir et mourir, ou devenir immortelle.

Edward rouspéta doucement, et mit sa tête dans ses mains. ‟C'est une condamnation à mort, pour aucun crime."

Je soupirai. Tout le monde savait ce que pensait Edward sur le fait de devenir un immortel. Perdre son âme. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à argumenter avec lui. Je n'arrêtai pas de m'inquiéter sur sa réaction excessive à l'idée de Bella transformée. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que Bella pouvait le convaincre qu'il avait tord.

‟Je ne vais te dire qu'une seule chose, Edward." Pausai-je, n'étant pas sure de la manière de le dire, puis abandonnant et pensant les mots pour lui. _Si tu ne laisses pas Carlisle la transformer, ça arrivera quand même. Quelqu'un d'autre le fera, et je ne sais pas qui. Pourquoi lui donner plus de chagrin ? Pourquoi ne pas laisser cela arriver avec ton consentement ?_

Il ne réagit pas.

Bravant une vieille règle implicite, je le serrai tendrement avant de prendre la main de mon frère. ‟Allez. Allons chasser."

A notre retour aux premières heures du matin, nous avons expliqué ce que j'avais vu à Carlisle, Esme et Jasper. Rosalie écouta pendant un moment, puis parti, soit par ennui ou de plus fort sentiments que je ne connaissais pas. Emmett, bien sur, la suivi. Finalement, Esme, Jasper et moi laissions Edward et Carlisle seuls pour parler, et ma mère et moi nous retrouvâmes à l'étage dans ma chambre.

Finalement, je laissai échapper l'excitement qui avait grandit toute l'après-midi. ‟Esme ! Je vais avoir une nouvelle sœur !" Me ravis-je.

Esme ria avec moi. ‟Et Edward va finalement trouver une compagne !"

Nous nous étreignîmes, et j'ai pratiquement bondit.

Soudain, elle se crispa par peur. ‟Mais son odeur … Alice, et si quelque chose se passait mal demain ? Et s'il ne peut résister ?"

Ses questions pessimistes n'arrivèrent pas à calmer mon enthousiasme. ‟Je regarderai tout le temps. En fait, je vais aller regarder dès maintenant."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

En fait, je n'avai pas bougé physiquement, mais mentalement j'étais prise dans le temps, allant et venant, voyant les certitudes, les possibilités, les alternatives, les options. Je sautais de futurs en futurs, pleine de couleurs, d'images, de mots défilant dans ma tête les uns après les autres, encore et encore, simultanément, côte à côte, à travers les couches, mêlées, distinct. Par moment je vivais plus dans le futur que dans le présent. La sensation était comme si je m'évadais, mais au même moment tout à fait pertinente pour le moment présent. Le temps était mon royaume, et j'y régnais quand je le désirai.

Je sorti de ma rêverie, de retour au salon, et réalisa que j'avais passé bien trop de temps avec mes souvenirs. C'était un risque d'avoir une parfaite mémoire. Tellement de temps à regarder dans le passé, qu'avais-je manqué du présent, du futur ?

Pendant ce temps, Esme s'était levée, et était dans la cuisine, nettoyant le plan en granite déjà éclatant et brillant. Esme était tellement maniaque, en dépit du fait que seule notre famille voyait notre maison. Il y a 10 ans à peut près, les Denali venaient pour visiter et nous allions leur rendre visite, mais malgré cela seulement nous sept voyons à quel point Esme travaillait dur.

Une idée éclata et je sentis le futur changer soudainement. Demain, spécifiquement. Bien, Edward sera d'accord.

‟Esme ?" Appelai-je. Elle franchit la porte, avec de la curiosité et de la peur dans les yeux. ‟Ne t'inquiète pas, rien n'est arrivé. Je me disais juste, pourrait-on inviter Bella demain ?"

Bien sur, je connaissais déjà sa réponse.

‟Oh, ce serait super !" Dit-elle, rayonnant à la suggestion. ‟J'arrangerai ça avec les autres plus tard, nous aurons tous besoin de chasser, et je devrai encore épousseter le piano …"

J'arrêtai de faire attention à ma mère qui prévoyait toutes les préparations pour la première visiteuse qu'on allait avoir depuis les deux ans qu'on vit ici. A la place, je me concentrai de retour sur Bella et Edward. Ils étaient presque à la clairière maintenant. Soigneusement, je vérifiai l'image de ma propre connaissance de la forêt environnante, je pourrais ainsi trouver mon chemin en vitesse si j'en avais besoin. J'y viendrai d'un autre endroit que Bella et Edward, donc je ne pourrai pas suivre leur odeur, et je n'y ai jamais été précédemment. Pour mon plus grand soulagement, je réalisai que je reconnaissais un pin particulier, donc je savais ou ils étaient.

J'étais curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait la clairière dans une vision normale. Quand j'avais regardé la nuit dernière, j'étais tellement rester concentrée sur le couple que je n'ai pas vraiment vu ce qui les entourait, je ne l'avais donc vu que dans ma vision d'hier après-midi de Bella et d'Edward.

Soudainement le soleil brilla à travers les nuages persistant. Je me ramenai au présent juste à temps pour voir l'éblouissante lumière traverser le mur de vitres et éclater sur ma peau.

Quand je me suis pour la première fois réveillée en vampire, j'avais été totalement inconsciente que l'éclat du soleil sur ma peau était tout sauf normal. C'était une autre situation ou ma _vue_ m'a sauvée – si je n'avais pas prévu les réactions des humains quand j'allais sortir sous le soleil je serais sortie droit devant la tête la première.

La réaction des humains – comment allait réagir Bella ?

Le couple était seulement à 100 mètres de la clairière et Bella était devant. Edward la laissait le diriger vers cet emplacement que lui seul avait déjà vu. Enfin … dans la vraie vie, peu importe !

Je vis les yeux de Bella s'élargirent d'admiration alors qu'elle réalisait la beauté de la clairière. Je me re-concentrai, essayant d'ignorer Bella et à la place voir ou elle se tenait. Peu importe comment je me tenais, je ne pouvais atteindre la clarté que j'avais vu la veille. Les fleurs sauvages pleines de vie semblaient plus pales, l'herbe n'était pas aussi verte, et la lumière du soleil n'était pas tout à fait la parfaite ombre de chaleur, pas ce jaune couleur beurre.

C'était toujours magnifique et cela montrait toujours que Bella y appartenait. Elle avançait à travers les hautes herbes qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux, pour une fois elle semblait presque gracieuse. Ses yeux chocolat regardaient le cercle protecteur des arbres jusqu'au ciel bleu océan, ses pupilles contractées contre le rare soleil, puis elle tourna sa tête recherchant Edward. Quand elle ne le vit pas juste derrière elle, ses yeux se sont élargis avec la peur. Je me demandais de quoi elle pouvait avoir peur – ne pas pouvoir retrouver son chemin pour rentrer ? Peut être qu'elle pensait l'avoir imaginé, et que ce n'était qu'un rêve qui était sur le point de mal tourner. Peu importe la raison, elle tourna sur elle-même et aperçu mon frère, toujours dans l'ombre, à la périphérie de la clairière.

Soulagée, elle sourit et fit lentement deux pas vers lui, sa main levée, elle lui fit signe. Il la stoppa en levant sa paume, l'avertissant ; elle s'arrêta, ses yeux grands ouverts. Il y eut un long moment d'attente et je me demandai si Edward pensait à ma vision, tout comme moi. Il prit une profonde et inutile respiration, ses yeux fixés sur ceux de Bella, il avança d'un seul pas vers elle. Il s'immobilisa.

La lumière du soleil vola en éclats sur sa peau, se transformant en arc en ciel de huit couleurs (je trouve ça incompréhensif que les humains ne peuvent en voir que sept. Combien de choses manquent-ils ?) Les rayons lumineux reflétaient sur les fleurs, rehaussant les couleurs. C'était comme si la présence d'un vampire avait inspiré la végétation à essayer de rivaliser avec sa beauté.

Bella haleta et Edward se tendit, mais c'était un souffle d'émerveillement, pas de peur. J'eut un petit sourire, heureuse d'avoir défaits les boutons de la chemise d'Edward ce matin. Je dois admettre que ça n'arrangerait pas l'amour propre de Bella, mais vraiment, rien ne peut l'aider avant qu'elle ne soit aussi belle que lui. Personnellement, je pensais qu'elle pouvait s'arranger pour paraître bien plus belle, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas donner mon opinion à voix haute. Je n'étais pas sur qu'Edward l'aie entendu dans mes pensées.

Bella s'avança vers lui, émerveillée par sa vue. Edward semblait ouvertement surpris qu'elle ne cria pas, ni couru loin de lui. Idiot !

Presque comme s'ils dansaient une Pavane, ils marchèrent lentement l'un vers l'autre ; les yeux d'Edward toujours anxieux, ceux de Bella remplis d'émerveillement. Ils s'arrêtèrent à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, se regardant l'un l'autre, jaugeant leur réaction, lisant chacun l'autre comme un livre dont ils ne pouvaient se défaire. Je me demandai s'ils se rendaient compte qu'ils se penchaient tous les deux l'un vers l'autre, juste pendant une fraction de seconde. Je me demandai même s'ils savaient combien il était évident qu'ils se voulaient l'un l'autre.

Pendant une minute, ils se sont juste regarder, puis Edward tendit sa main : une invitation. Comme réponse, elle plaça sa douce main couleur crème dans la dure et brillante main d'Edward, leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient.

Hypnotisée, je regardai alors que mon frère ramenait l'humaine au centre de la clairière et s'assit agilement ; elle l'imita avec des mouvements saccadés, maladroits. Lentement, précautionneusement il désengagea leurs doigts, s'allongea dans l'herbe et ferma ses yeux. Bella resta assise, le regardant toujours. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les étreignant contre son torse, et l'observa –ses mains, ses bras, sa poitrine exposée, mais ses yeux vacillaient toujours sur son visage.

Touchant, peut être, mais ce pouvait être fastidieux. Je cherchai plus loin : rien et encore rien. Pourquoi ne se pressaient-ils pas et prendre une décision de bouger ? Ou au moins parler ? Je n'avais pas prévu d'écouter en fait, ou du moins pas vraiment, mais …

Je renonçai à regarder pour le moment, cependant je gardai la scène se jouer dans le coin de mes yeux, juste au cas ou. Plutôt je tournai mon attention vers ma famille, voulant aider Esme à préparer pour la visite de Bella. Alors que je me levai pour la chercher (euh, chercher n'est peut être pas le bon verbe, bien sur je savais qu'elle était toujours dans la cuisine), j'entendis Rosalie parler à notre mère. J'étais vaguement surprise que Rose aie laissé Emmett tout seul - même si c'était pour un court moment – je me baladai alors dans la cuisine pour me joindre dans leur conversation.

Rosalie était dans la cuisine, elle avait l'air sur la défensive avec ses bras croisés devant sa poitrine et son visage aussi sombre que le tonnerre. L'expression d'Esme était apaisante, et je pouvais deviner pourquoi Rose avait interrompu leur plan de la journée. Mais encore une fois, deviner n'était pas nécessaire en ce moment. Rosalie avait été très claire au sujet de ses sentiments.

‟Je ne vais _pas_ trainer dans le coin demain et prétendre être gentille avec une fille que je n'aime même pas pour le bénéfice d'Edward !"

‟Rose … "

‟N'essaye pas de m'amadouer avec ton 'Rose' ! Pourquoi personne d'autre ne voit à quel point c'est dangereux ?"

‟Il n'y a aucun danger de -"

‟Non ? Et si elle parle, Esme ? _Il_ ne peut pas lire dans ses pensées, donc comment peut on savoir ?"

‟Parce que moi, je _peux_ la voir, Rose, " Interrompais-je. ‟Crois-moi, elle ne dira rien. Et qui pourrait la croire si elle le faisait ?"

‟Si ça tombe aux oreilles des Volturi -"

‟Honnêtement, Rose," dis-je. ‟Comment diable, les Volturis pourraient l'entendre ? Même Kate et Irina ne nous rapporteraient pas pour ça. De plus, elle deviendra l'une de nous dans les deux prochaines années – problème résolu !"

‟Et si nous ne voulons pas tous que ça arrive, Alice ?" Grogna-t-il.

Je soupirai. ‟Quel est ton problème avec elle, Rose ? Elle semble être assez bien d'après moi."

Rosalie renifla. ‟Ouai, comme si Edward t'avait pas dit exactement ce que je pensais." Il y avait une lueur d'embrassement dans son expression, augmentant mon inhérente curiosité.

Je secouai la tête. ‟Il ne l'a pas fait, en fait. Enfin, pas tout. Il a seulement dit que tu pensais que c'était dangereux pour nous et pour elle."

Elle sembla honteuse pendant une fraction de seconde – qu'est ce qu'elle cache ? – puis récupéra ‟Ouai, il y a ça aussi. Tu es tellement sure que nous allons la transformer en vampire, mais est-ce que quiconque lui a déjà demandé si elle voulait être condamnée à mort ?"

Je souris un peu à l'ironie. ‟Tu parles comme Edward. Et je vais te dire ce que je lui ai dis : Bien sur elle a le choix, nous savons juste ce qu'elle choisira."

Le visage de Rosalie ne s'attendrit pas. ‟Donc est-il si étonnant que je ne l'aime pas ? Qu'elle sorte de malade choisirait ça ?"

Par rapport à quoi ? Demandai-je. ‟Vieillir pendant que Edward reste à dix-sept ans pour toujours ? Ne jamais pouvoir l'embrasser convenablement au cas ou il la tue ? Rosalie, il l'aimera toujours, et je suis sure qu'elle l'aimera toujours." Ma voix baissa, essayant de la calmer. ‟Elle n'aura pas d'enfants peu importe l'option qu'elle choisi." Je savais que c'était son meilleur argument depuis le début.

Assez sur, ma sœur râla. ‟Relativement sure," murmura-t-elle.

Je roulai les yeux. ‟Mais si j'ai tort, elle n'aura même pas à faire le choix du tout, pas vrai ?" Résistai-je.

Rosalie était sur le point de rétorquer quand Esme intervient. ‟Les filles, puis je vous demander, s'il vous plait, de reporter cet argument _après_ que nous sachions ce qui se passe ?" Elle me regardait significativement en disant cela.

‟Okay, okay, j'ai compris l'allusion." Dis-je. ‟Je vais regarder." Je savais que rien ne s'était passé, mais c'était préférable d'argumenter avec Rose.

Rosalie devait avoir le dernier mot. ‟Cela dit, je ne serais toujours pas dans le coin demain si _elle_ y est."

L'ignorant, je regardai pour Bella et Edward, appuyée contre le comptoir de la cuisine. J'étais faiblement consciente que Rosalie sortait de la cuisine comme un ouragan, mais la plus grande partie de moi était concentrée sur Bella, qui avait (enfin) pris la décision de bouger, et était en train de s'étendre pour chercher la main d'Edward, laissant courir ses doigts sur la surface de marbre. Les yeux d'Edward s'ouvrirent d'un coup en surprise, il ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse être aussi à l'aise pour le toucher. Bella était exceptionnellement à l'aise avec nous. Son instincts de survie aurait du lui crier de courir, et pourtant, elle était là à caresser la peau de son prédateur !

Edward retourna sa main pour qu'elle puisse voir sa paume. Trop vite ! Lui réprimandai-je mentalement, et de bien entendu, Bella s'immobilisa. Les yeux d'Edward s'ouvrirent, et je pouvais lire sur ses lèvres ses excuses. Malgré la peur momentanée, Les doigts de Bella recoururent rapidement sur le bras d'Edward, traçant ses veines marquées. Ca semblait si intime, et je réfléchi au fait qu'ils ne pourraient probablement pas être plus intime que cela. Ce serait bien trop difficile pour lui de l'embrasser alors qu'elle est humaine.

Il ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit que si ce moment était intime, je n'aurais pas du regarder. Pour une raison, j'avais besoin d'être informée à tout moment. Si la sensation de leur peau l'une contre l'autre devenait trop intolérable pour lui, je devais agir rapidement.

Avec cette pensée, je regardai une vingtaine minutes après, un peu comme une lecture rapide. Hmm, encore des caresses sur la main d'Edward – trop mignon -, une courte conversation, quelque chose qui change plus loin, peut être dans les cinq minutes, Edward s'assoit pour voir son visage, Bella se penche … oh non.

‟Esme !" Criai-je, avant de réaliser qu'elle était toujours à deux mètres de moi dans la cuisine. J'ai vaguement vu son regard blanc de peur avant de me ruer en dehors de la maison, criant au dessus de mon épaule.

‟Je l'ai vu plus tôt, ça ne devrait être rien de plus qu'un moment alarmant, mais ça ne vaut pas la peine de risquer le coup !" A ce point j'étais hors de portée donc je me concentrai sur la course. J'avais à peu près trois minutes et quart pour y aller, donc ça devrait aller, mais si l'un des deux décidait de parler plus vite, ça pourrait se finir mal.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

J'avais vu ça plus tôt, Edward exhibant sa rapidité et sa force surhumaine, mais négligemment, je n'avais pas n'avais pas regardé ce qui allait causer cette scène. Pendant que je m'élançai à travers la forêt, je me maudis de n'avoir pas vérifié, la lumière tachetée donnait à ma peau une incandescence verte surnaturelle. Je ne pouvais pas correctement regarder pendant que j'avançai à cette vitesse, le temps était venu de courir parmi les arbres, je me fiais donc à la mémoire de ma vision, l'examinant à nouveau. Avais-je manqué quelque chose ? Bella se penchait vers Edward, et tout ce que je voyais c'était son visage changé par la douleur avant que les images ne se figent et se fanent. Edward n'avait pas encore décidé comment réagir à cette situation, et aucune option n'était suffisamment forte pour éliminer les autres. Super – elle à cinquante pourcent de chance de mourir. La seule et unique raison pour laquelle j'avais vu les quelques minutes qui suivaient ce moment était qu'Edward était tellement déterminé à la garder vivante. Cette détermination, cependant, ne suffisait pas pour déterminer la conséquence du mouvement imprudent de Bella.

J'étais à moins d'1 kilomètre de la clairière d'Edward, je m'arrêtai alors et recherchai dans le futur. Ce n'était que dans quarante-trois secondes maintenant, ou à peu près. Je ne pouvais en être absolument sûre, j'ai du me fier à mon nébuleux instinct pour le timing. Je rejouai la vision frénétiquement, criant le nom d'Edward dans ma tête au même moment. Il disait qu'il pouvait entendre les pensées dans un périmètre de deux kilomètres environ, et il était plus en phase avec moi qu'avec les autres, il devait donc m'entendre maintenant. Sauf s'il se concentrait très fort sur Bella.

Soudainement incertaine, je m'avançai plus près, limitant la distance à moins de cinq cent mètres. Regardant toujours, je ne pouvais dire si Edward m'avait entendu. Je criais mentalement pour lui une nouvelle fois, puis paniquais quand mes quarante trois secondes n'en devenaient plus que cinq. Je m'élançais dans le périmètre de la clairière juste à temps pour voir les yeux de Bella papillonner alors qu'elle se penchait vers son amour de vampire.

_Ecartes toi d'elle !_ Le priai-je silencieusement.

Brusquement prise et absorbée dans le futur, j'haletai silencieusement en le voyant s'avancer et fixer ses lèvres sur sa gorge. _Non !_

Au contraire, ce fut cette vision qui lui sauva la vie. Edward vit l'image aussi clairement que moi, son visage se contorsionna d'horreur à la suite de mes pensées, puis soudainement il arracha sa main de celles de Bella et se tint directement en face de moi à l'autre bout de la clairière.

Au même instant, l'avenir reprit ma vision de ce matin, et je soupirai de soulagement. Edward, cependant, luttait toujours.

_Edward ?_ Demandai-je au même moment que Bella dit ‟Je suis … désolée …. Edward." La pauvre fille. Je pouvais voir son profil et elle avait l'air désemparée en réalisant ce que pouvait donner la proximité. Elle semblait également déçue, envers elle-même, pensai je. Peut être se disait elle qu'elle aurait du être plus prudente.

‟Donne moi un moment." Dit Edward pour nous deux.

Il y eut une longue pause avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle et marche lentement, maitrisant, retournant pers elle. Ne voulant pas se pousser trop loin, il stoppa à deux mètres d'elle. Il s'assit, les jambes croisées, ressemblant à un écolier qui avait fait quelque chose de mal.

‟Je suis tellement désolé." Sourit-il en s'excusant. ‟Pourrais tu comprendre si je te disais n'être qu'un homme ?‟

Je lui souris pour le rassurer, mais Bella était juste capable de hocher la tête mollement, je pouvais sentir l'adrénaline courir dans son corps. Finalement, elle a quelques instincts de survie !

Il m'entendit penser ça. ‟Je suis le meilleur prédateur au monde, n'est ce pas ?" Se moqua-t-il.

_Edward_, pensais-je l'alarmant.

Cela ne l'arrêta pas. Je pensai qu'il voulait qu'elle soit consciente du danger dans lequel elle se mettait. Je savais qu'il voulait également me prouver que mes visions ne pouvaient pas se réaliser. Etant différents, ça ne pouvait pas continuer.

_Mais elle t'aime ! _M'exclamai-je. Il leva un sourcil une fraction de millimètre. Bella ne s'en apercevrait jamais, mais je pouvais voir sa réponse.

Il disait ‟Vraiment ?" Je soupirai d'exaspération.

‟Tout en moi t'attire"

_Oh arrêtes ça, Edward, elle n'est pas là pour ton apparence. Enfin, je crois pas. Enfin, pas seulement_. Pensai-je.

‟Ma voix, mon visage, même mon odeur !!"

_Ironique ça_, pensais-je avec culot. _Peut être qu'elle est déjà vampire. L'amour à la première odeur._

Les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent sérieusement, malgré mes taquineries. ‟Comme si j'avais besoin de ça."

Il sauta sur ses pieds et fit le tour de la clairière à pleine vitesse. Je pouvais sentir l'air effleurer mon visage, troublée par son passage. La lumière de sa peau réfléchissait tous les angles de la silhouette silencieuse de Bella, illuminant le rouge de ses cheveux.

‟Comme si tu pouvais me distancer."

J'entendais le double sens. Edward était plus rapide que moi, s'il courait vers elle pour la tuer, je ne pourrais jamais l'attraper.

Puis, il arracha une branche d'un épicéa, elle faisait facilement soixante centimètres de diamètre, et la lança contre un épais pin massif. La branche se fragmenta et se brisa, l'arbre frissonna comme s'il avait eut peur.

‟Comme si tu pouvais me battre."

_Frimeur_, marmonnai-je. _Peu importe, Edward, pense à ta pauvre petite copine. Elle est assise là, pétrifiée ! Et bien sur elle t'aime, elle est toujours là._

Tous les deux, nous regardâmes Bella qui était toujours inconsciente de ma présence. Son souffle s'était accéléré, tout comme les battements de son cœur, et je pouvais voir de légers frissons parcourir son corps.

‟N'ai pas peur" Murmura Edward doucement, et son tremblement ralentit et stoppa.

‟Je promets …" Commença-t-il.

_C'est pas le bon le mot_, interviens-je. _Tu as aussi promis de rester loin d'elle_.

Il se renfrogna. ‟Je te jure de ne pas te blesser."

‟N'ai pas peur." Répéta-t-il. Je m'attendais à ce que Bella se penche en arrière pendant qu'il se rapprochait, rien qu'un peu, mais elle resta complètement immobile.

‟S'il te plait, pardonne moi. Je sais me contrôler. Tu m'as pris au dépourvu. Mais je vais être sage, maintenant."

Bella resta silencieuse et immobile.

‟Je n'ai pas soif aujourd'hui, honnêtement."

Il ferma un œil en un clin d'œil enjoué. Je grimaçai, mais Bella ria. Elle semblait toujours terrifiée, mais pourtant, elle riait.

Edward se calma lentement. Il était toujours attentif à l'humeur de Bella. ‟Tu vas bien ?" Lui demanda-t-il doucement. Amoureusement.

Gentiment, il leva sa main et la re-plaça dans celles de Bella. Il y eut une courte pause pendant qu'Edward et moi retenions notre respiration, puis attentionnée, les doigts de Bella reprirent leur course sur la peau d'Edward. Le sourire grandissant sur le visage d'Edward était un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Il était éblouissant dans son bonheur. Sa joie le remplissait entièrement, et rayonnait par tous les pores de sa peau brillante. Bella leva la tête, un timide sourire sur son visage et devait cligner des yeux à son éclat.

Je souris en harmonie avec eux. _J'y vais maintenant_, dis-je à Edward. Je savais qu'il irait bien après ça. Non pas que j'allais arrêter de regarder, bien sur. J'aurais pu expliquer qu'il y avait toujours une faible possibilité et que je ne devais pas relâcher, mais en réalité c'était par pure curiosité et émotion maintenant.

Edward ne répondit pas au buzz de mes pensées, donc je supposais qu'il était d'accord avec elles et partis.

Je courus plus lentement maintenant, n'ayant plus besoin de me dépêcher. Esme aurait besoin de savoir ce qui était presque arrivé, cependant, donc je ne pouvais pas vraiment traîner. Je riais toute seule ; quel cliché, une mère disant à sa fille de ne pas traîner. Je doute que vous trouviez des circonstances moins clichées, cependant.

En tout cas c'est sur, Esme se tenait sur la plus haute marche du porche, attendant anxieusement mon retour. Quand j'entrai dans son champs de vision, elle descendit les escaliers à toute hâte et m'attrapa par les épaules.

‟Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Me demanda-t-elle frénétiquement. ‟Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Et lui ?"

‟Maman, ça va, calme toi. Rien ne s'est passé." Nous, « enfants » n'appellons Esme maman que très rarement, généralement seulement quand nous avons fait quelque chose de mal ou pour l'apaiser. Comme la fois ou Emmett et Jasper se sont battus et ont accidentellement détruit sa table à manger Louis XIV. Jasper avait du travailler très dur pour calmer Esme.

Cela a marché là. Elle poussa un faible souffle. ‟Alors, pourquoi es-tu partie en trombe comme ça ? Tu m'as quasiment donné une crise cardiaque !"

Je soulevai un sourcil.

‟C'est une expression, jeune fille. Maintenant dis moi ce qui c'est passé."

C'est toujours un mauvais signe quand Esme appelle quelqu'un jeune fille/homme. Je me lançai dans une description de la petit faute de Bella ainsi que la réaction d'Edward. J'ai commodément laissé de côté mes taquineries et minimisé à quel point c'était juste, pendant que j'exagérai sur la façon elle lui a pardonné et le sourire d'Edward. Les doux traits d'Esme se relaxa visiblement de soulagement, et je pu voir à quel point elle était heureuse pour eux. Ce fut donc une surprise (enfin, aussi surprise que je puisse l'être) quand ses doigts se sont resserrés sur mon épaule et me regarda.

‟Alice Cullen ! Ne m'effraye pas comme ceci à nouveau ! La prochaine fois tu vérifieras à temps pour me dire exactement ce qu'il se passe avant que tu ne partes en courant pour le prévenir. Est-ce que tu me comprends ?"

‟Maman-"

‟Ne m'amadoue pas avec tes 'maman'. Est-ce que tu me comprends ?"

‟Oui, Esme." Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment d'argumenter sur les limites de mes visions imparfaites, supposai-je.

‟Bien. Maintenant rentres à l'intérieur et regarde !"

Je saisis l'occasion, je papillonnai à l'intérieur et me pelotonnai sur le canapé à nouveau. Rosalie s'était retirée à l'étage avec Emmett, ce pourquoi j'étais heureuse. Je n'étais pas d'humeur d'argumenter avec Rose à l'instant ; je préférai largement me concentrer sur Edward. Et comme l'ado que j'étais (surement, je n'ai jamais été sure de mon âge ; je pouvais avoir entre douze et vingt-trois ans), je voulais avoir les rumeurs sur le dernier scandale amoureux.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Les pas d'Esme se répercutaient sur les marches du porche, j'ai rapidement emmené mon subconscient à quelques kilomètres dans la forêt. Est-ce que quelque chose a changé dans les 3 dernières minutes ?

Hmm, non pas tellement. Un peu de discutions. Ne voulant pas gâcher mon énergie à ajouter le son à la vision (et effrayer si je m'en retirai et faire face à la colère d'Esme) ; je m'installais pour lire sur les lèvres, quelque chose j'avais développé très habilement au cours des 50 dernières années.

‟Oui, tu es exactement ma marque d'héroïne," Sourit Edward. Une très bonne analogie, ça. Pas complètement exacte cependant. Un accro peut se tenir à côté de l'héroïne et il peut également être affecté quand il en est séparé par des kilomètres. La proximité n'est pas le problème, contrairement à l'addiction d'Edward pour Bella. Et généralement, pour être accro à quelque chose, il faut l'avoir essayer d'abord. Mais peu importe. Nous pourrons débattre sur de meilleures analogies plus tard.

J'accélérai les quelques minutes ou Edward expliquait les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle. Je n'avais aucun problème pour lire sur les lèvres même à cette vitesse, comme la manière dont les vampires pouvaient parler assez rapidement pour que ce soit incompréhensif pour les oreilles humaines. Comme plus tôt, c'était mignon, mais je savais déjà tout ce qu'il lui disait. Bien sur, Edward pensait que le reste de sa famille ne réalisait pas l'importance de ses sentiments, ou que d'autres le surestimaient, mais entre nous, Esme et moi avions à peu près analysé tout ce qui pouvait passer par sa tête à n'importe quel moment.

Bella fit une blague maintenant, couvrant sa gorge. Une mauvaise blague, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'elle avait le mérite d'essayer. Comme si couvrir sa gorge pouvait aider. Cependant cela marchait, Edward s'allégea et sourit.

‟C'est plus la surprise qu'autre chose." Dit-il. Je souris légèrement ; Edward, tout comme moi, n'étions jamais surpris. Il pouvait voir clairement les intentions de tout le monde dans leur esprit, d'habitude. Bella, d'un autre côté, persistait à être très insolite et surprenante.

Juste quand je pensais que Bella était la personne la plus surprenante que je connaissais (et je ne lui avais pas dit un seul mot encore), Edward grimpa dans le tableau d'honneur et accompli un nouveaux record du monde dans la catégorie « surprenant ».

‟Ne bouge pas." Le vis-je dire. Puis il prit le visage de Bella dans ses mains.

Ca aurait été très facile pour lui de tirer violemment le menton de Bella sur le côté et d'exposer sa gorge. Je m'immobilisai d'horreur – J'aurai du rester, que diable faisait-il ? – puis il pencha sa tête lentement en avant. Son nez glissa le long de sa gorge pendant qu'il prenait un profond souffle – comment ça devait bruler ! – et il laissa sa joue contre la jointure, là ou la gorge de Bella rencontrait sa poitrine. J'essayai de me calmer en voyant ses intentions, mais cela ne marchait pas vraiment. Ou était Jasper quand on avait vraiment besoin de lui ? Mon esprit était sur les mains d'Edward alors qu'elles traçaient gentiment la mâchoire de Bella, ses doigts brossant ses épais cheveux acajou. Alors que les paumes d'Edward glissaient lentement sur la peau quasi translucide de Bella au niveau du cou, elle trembla involontairement, Il arrêta de respirer pendant une seconde et je me tendis à nouveaux. Cependant ses mains n'hésitèrent jamais alors qu'elles continuaient tendrement de caresser sa gorge, rencontrant son chemisier et caressant ses épaules.

Bien que je sache dorénavant qu'elle n'était pas en danger, je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard d'eux. Les mains d'Edward s'arrêtèrent en haut de ses bras. Sa tête dériva gracieusement sur le côté en une froide caresse, et il appuya son oreille sur son sein avec moins de force qu'un flocon de neige.

Je regardai la scène avec stupéfaction alors que mon frère continuait de tenir l'humaine près de lui, se tentant lui-même avec le son de ses battements de cœur, tourmentant le monstre, il demandait à être près de la chaleur qui émanait de sa peau. Ils restèrent assis ainsi pendant environ 10 minutes sans parler, ni bouger d'un centimètre, et je m'assis avec eux, regardant la lumière du soleil danser dans leurs cheveux, voyant le rouge lui venir aux joues, apercevant son pouls qui battait sous sa mâchoire, celui-ci ralentissait progressivement. Mais plus que tout, je regardai leur visage. Les yeux de Bella révélaient tellement que je pouvais à peine imaginer que ne pas connaître ses pensées pouvait être un problème. J'y avais vu le choc, la joie, l'excitation, le désir et bien sur l'amour, et je ne la connaissais même pas !

Les yeux d'Edward trahissaient le combat qu'il menait. La soif rageait contre l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais la plus forte envie était conquise et vaincue. La paix grandissait dans ses yeux dorés, et quand il s'écarta d'elle, il n'y avait pas une once de tentation dans son regard.

Chacun d'eux vit leur propre expression sur le visage de l'autre, et je me demandais s'ils le réalisaient. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avant qu'Edward ne prenne la main gauche de Bella et ne la place contre son visage. Les yeux de cette dernière s'élargirent pendant une fraction de seconde. Réagissait-elle à sa température, ou juste à lui ?

‟Ne bouge pas" murmura-t-elle. Il s'immobilisa docilement sur place et ses yeux se fermèrent.

Juste comme elle l'avait fait sur son bras plus tôt, Bella commença à tracer, de ses doigts, les contours du visage d'Edward. Ses paumes caressèrent les joues de celui-ci avec des mouvements aussi attentionnés et lents qu'il l'avait fait précédemment. Du bout des doigts, elle toucha chaque poil de ses sourcils avant de glisser vers ses paupières lavande et ses longs cils bronze. Son pouce décrivit les sombres cernes sous les yeux d'Edward, les traçant en partant de son nez au léger pli au coin de l'œil. Sans jamais quitter sa peau, elle glissa le long l'arrête de son nez.

Edward continua de respirer calmement jusqu'à ce que la peau de Bella frôle ses lèvres. Alors que ses douces caresses atteignirent la bouche d'Edward, il laissa son souffle s'haleter à la sensation. L'air frais fit trembler Bella et elle retira sa main, effrayée d'avoir été trop loin. J'étais sure que ce n'était pas la soif qui le frappait en ce moment.

Dès que leur contact fut perdu, les yeux d'Edward s'ouvrirent d'un coup et je sus que j'avais raison. C'était presque troublant de voir ce genre de désir gravé dans les yeux de mon frère. D'accord je vivais avec Emmett et Rosalie, j'étais donc habituée. Cependant, j'avais le sentiment d'interférer dans leur intimité, je me retirai donc de la clairière et me concentrai sur le salon une nouvelle fois.

Je pris conscience qu'un bras était sur mon épaule et me tourna pour voir Jasper assit à côté de moi sur le canapé. Je devais être profondément absorbée par ma vision pour ne pas avoir remarqué son retour.

‟Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?" Demandai-je.

‟Seulement 10 minutes."

Il sourit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je me retirai après quelques secondes.

‟S'il te plait, dis moi que tu ne canalise pas Rose et Emmett." Ris-je sottement.

Il grimaça comme si je l'avais offensé. ‟Et quel serait le problème avec ça ?" Demanda-t-il, en se penchant pour effleurer ma nuque. Je sentis mon corps répondre à son touché, mais je suspectais que son don avait quelque chose à avoir la dedans.

Je m'écartais loin de lui. ‟Arrêtes ça !" Le grondais-je. ‟Je suis supposée être sur mes gardes pour Edward !"

Il soupira et s'écarta lentement. ‟C'est assez mérité." Admit-il et une sensation de calme balaya à travers moi. ‟Enfin bref, Em et Rose sont partis à Seattle pour un autre voyage romantique. Ils ont dis qu'ils seront de retour dans quelques jours, mais je ne serais pas surpris si on ne les revoyait que 5 minutes avant l'école après notre congés « solaire »."

‟Ouai, je ne serais pas surprise s'ils revenaient demain soir," râlais-je. Jazz me lança un regard interrogateur. ‟Bella vient demain et Rosalie est contre."

Certaines des anxiétés de Jazz s'échappèrent autour de moi. Il ne s'ennuyait pas à retenir les émotions qu'il ressentait lorsque nous n'étions que lui et moi.

Je m'approchai pour lui donner un petit bisou sur la joue. ‟Ne ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu peux résister à une centaine d'humains à l'école tous les jours, dans ta classe de gouvernement chaque après midi alors que tu es tout seul, tu peux résister à une personne qu'Edward protègera et avec Carlisle, Esme et moi autour pour aider. Tu y arriveras."

Il sourit, rassuré.

‟Est-ce que Carlisle est déjà rentré ?" Demandai-je.

‟Non, il est seulement 5h30. Il n'arrive qu'à 6h ce soir."

‟Et Esme est dans le coin ?"

J'aurais pu utiliser mon don pour avoir toutes mes réponses mais je ne voulais pas perdre une seconde du temps que j'avais avec Jazz dans un moment comme ça. C'était vaguement irrationnel alors que nous avions toute l'éternité, mais des fois on surestimait le futur. Dans des instants comme cela, j'étais totalement contente de vivre dans le moment présent.

‟Esme est actuellement en train d'épousseter le bureau de Carlisle." Répondit Jazz. ‟J'étais curieux de savoir pourquoi elle était si attentive dans son ménage."

‟Oh, par ailleurs, Edward et Bella ne sont pas vraiment au courant qu'elle vient demain. Mais ils seront d'accord." Ajoutai-je avec assurance.

‟Ouai, je ne parierai pas contre toi." Grimaça-t-il.

Je ris. ‟Et combien Emmett est en train de perdre, aujourd'hui si Edward ramène Bella chez elle ?"

Edward n'avait pas été particulièrement ravi de ce pari quand il l'avait découvert aujourd'hui. Heureusement pour mon mari, il l'avait apprit seulement après le départ de Jasper, ce matin.

‟Il y a tellement de chiffres que même toi tu ne serais pas en mesure de dépenser dans une seule paire de chaussures. Donc vas-tu m'aider et aller les regarder ?"

‟Je ferais tout pour toi et pour la moitié d'une paire de chaussures." Souriais-je gentiment.

Sans lui laisser la chance de commenter d'avantage sur mon accoutumance à faire du shopping, mes yeux se flouèrent et commencèrent à voir une scène assez identique. Ici et la, un homme tenait son amour contre lui, brillant dans le soleil.


	7. Chapter 6

Merci pour les Reviews !!!

* mag: moi aussi j'adore leur relation, il est tellement calme et elle tellement pétillante !! Je passerais la demande à TheSingingGirl pour d'autres moments ... je suis en train de traduire une autre fiction qui se passe pendant Breaking Dawn avec encore le point de vue d'Alice ... Je pense la publier avant la fin de la semaine, ouvre l'oeil !!

* Fa_Cosette: C'est vrai qu'il est tout mimi avec elle !! Pour la fin du chapitre précédent: Alice retourne dans sa vision, et elle voit une scène identique à celle qui se passe dans le salon ... a savoir elle-même dans les bras de Jasper. Le soleil passant à travers les vitres, Jasper brille tout comme Edward !!

Chapitre 6

La tête de Bella était posée contre le torse nu d'Edward ou sa chemise était légèrement ouverte. Je me demandai si son oreille était déjà en train de geler. Ses épais cheveux ondulés reposaient sur ses épaules et caressaient le torse de marbre d'Edward. Les bras de celui-ci étaient enroulés autour de ses épaules, l'encerclant d'un éblouissant halo émanant de sa peau brillante et il laissa sa joue sur le haut de sa tête. Leur cheveux, bronze pour Edward et acajou pour Bella, réfléchissaient spectaculairement. Une petite partie de moi se demandait si je pouvais persuader Edward de lui teindre les cheveux, mais je savais qu'il refuserait. Non pas qu'il était vaniteux mais plutôt qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt. Peut être que Bella m'autoriserait … Je mis cette idée dans un coin de ma tête afin de la traiter plus tard.

Le contrôle m'étonna. Je me remémorai la tête qu'il avait le premier jour ou il rencontrait Bella Swan. Il avait plongé dans la voiture, haletant comme s'il allait se noyer – et actuellement il avait réellement besoin d'air. Son visage m'avait effrayé, puis : il avait semblé si paniqué et désespéré. Désespéré de partir, de lui échapper.

Et regardez le maintenant ! Il avait son nez appuyé sur ses cheveux comme si son odeur ne l'affectait même pas, et il s'accrochait à elle comme s'il ne voulait jamais la laisser partir.

Je les regardai dans cette position pendant un long moment, ma propre tête reposée sur l'épaule de Jasper. Nous étions, tous les 4, totalement heureux, et c'était comme un joyau sur le collier de la vie, totalement unique, qui ne serait jamais répété de la même façon.

Ma famille m'accusait souvent d'avoir bien trop d'énergie (pas littéralement, bien sur, car aucun vampire ne peut jamais être fatigué), ne m'arrêtant jamais pour un calme et silencieux moment. Je mettais ça sur le compte de mon don ; j'ai toujours hâte d'arriver à la prochaine manifestation, depuis que je savais que quelque chose allait se passer, je ne pouvais plus attendre pour que cela se produise. Je courais, attrapais ce qui se présentait à 2 mains et commençai à regarder la suite. Je ne pouvais pas seulement _être_, car c'était dans le temps présent et je ne vivais pas dans le présent. Pas même quand je cherchais spécifiquement quelque chose, mes visions m'harcelaient constamment, et je pouvais sentir lorsque l'avenir changeait. L'un dans l'autre, je n'étais pas propice à vivre heureuse dans le moment présent.

Je me demandais si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec mon passé oublié. Si mon innocence enfantine et mon enthousiaste avaient influencés sur ma personnalité. Les vampires expérimentaient rarement de réel changement, donc la manière dont j'ai vu le monde la première fois a une énorme part a façonné mon caractère pour le reste de l'éternité. J'étais alors une enfant, donc j'étais une enfant maintenant. La seule enfant immortelle apprivoisée.

Ce fut un des rares moments ou j'étais heureuse de simplement être assise et regarder, offrant une scène remplie d'amour et la sensation des bras de Jasper me tenant près de lui.

Mais toute chose à une fin, et très vite les épaules de Bella se poussèrent avec un soupir ; et je sentis mes propres poumons se dégonfler en sympathie. Le jour se terminait, et très vite je commencerai mon éternelle recherche pour demain.

_Plus tard, je pourrais penser : C'est la fin ? Ouai et moi je suis un loup garou._

Je clignai des yeux, et revins avec Jasper. Il sourit à mon changement. ‟Ai-je gagné, alors ?"

‟Plutôt bien joué." Répondis-je. ‟Ils sont en train de retourner auprès de son pick up."

Jazz sourit en triomphe, au même moment Esme arrivait des escaliers. Bien sur elle avait entendu.

‟Vont-ils bien tous les deux ?" Demanda-t-elle.

‟Mieux que bien." Souris-je d'un air satisfait. ‟Complètement amoureux. Edward est tellement idiot, il aurait pu lui parler des siècles plus tôt, et dire qu'il croyait avoir raison."

Esme fronça des sourcils à mon choix de mots et mon évaluation moins que flatteuse de l'intelligence de mon frère, mais Jasper ria.

‟Edward est tellement concerné par ce qui est bien, je vais commencer à craindre qu'il ne refuse de tourner à gauche sur la route !"

Je ris sottement, avant de sentir un tiraillement venant de mon sixième sens. Je la sondai doucement et pouvais sentir une connexion avec Edward. Quoi encore ?

‟Attends une seconde" Dis-je à ma mère et mon mari, et m'écarta, isolant la source du pincement, la réglant comme on le fait avec une radio. Une image s'épanouie dans ma tête.

Edward courait dans la forêt, la lumière du soleil reflétait sur sa peau en d'étranges rayons. Il courait à pleine vitesse, plus rapide que nous tous, et sur son dos était Bella. J'eus l'impression de rire à haute voix en voyant sa tête, ses yeux chocolat étaient aussi larges que des soucoupes, ses lèvres serrées fermement l'un contre l'autre, et son teint, déjà très pale, blanchissait de plus en plus, elle aurait pu passer pour un vampire portant des lentilles. Edward, quand à lui, était ravi ; il trouvait la vitesse grisant et Bella exquise, donc sprintant à travers la forêt avec son corps si près du sien devait être très agréable.

J'allais arrêter la vision et la résumer à Esme et Jasper quand une nouvelle se créait, et un nouvel élancement me tirailla. J'avançai de quelques minutes et quelques kilomètres.

_Edward et Bella, à côté du monstrueux véhicule rouillé, elle assise dans les fougères, lui agenouillé près d'elle. Edward s'arrête pour vérifier son contrôle, puis se penche en avant et de ses lèvres touche les siennes. Puis le noir._

Je savais pourquoi la vision se stoppait nette : Bella ne savait pas ce qu'il planifiait et donc n'avait pas décidé comment réagir.

Enfin, si sa réaction avait quoi que soit à voir avec la mienne, elle serait en difficulté.

‟OH. MON. DIEU !"Criai-je.

Esme tressailli à ma soudaine exclamation et Jasper essaya immédiatement de me calmer, mais de tellement loin qu'elle échoua misérablement.

‟Que se passe-t-il ?"Hurla-t-elle, tendue, prête à courir, mais j'attrapai ses mains et tournai en rond dans le salon, riant en toute joie.

‟Alice !"

Elle essaya de libérer ses mains, je la laissai donc partir et pris Jazz pour une folle dance tourbillonnante à la place d'Esme qui s'écarta.

‟Alice Whitlock Cullen !"

Même l'utilisation de mon nom complet ne m'arrêta pas. Mes cris de célébrations augmentant en volume.

‟Si tu ne te calmes pas dans la seconde, tu seras privée de shopping pendant un mois et tu ne seras pas à la maison pour rencontrer Bella demain !"

Cela me stoppa. Je m'immobilisai au milieu de la ronde et Jasper s'effondra dans un disgracieux tas sur le sol. Dans un sixième de seconde, j'étais assise sur le canapé, mes mains modestement reposée sur mes genoux. Je pouvais à peine arrêter mon excitation et le monde vibrait devant mes yeux, avant que je ne pense à me maitriser.

Esme me scruta. ‟Maintenant. Que s'est –il passé ?"

‟Rien encore." Répondis-je immédiatement. Le regard de ma mère m'incita à continuer rapidement. ‟Je ne suis même pas sure que cela se passera, il peut changer d'avis. Et puis, elle ne sait pas – encore - comment réagir, donc je ne peux pas voir exactement, mais il -" Je m'arrêtai.

‟Alice -" Commença Esme dans un ton alarmant, mais je l'ignorai pendant une seconde. Je regardai quelques heures plus tard, quand Edward rentrerait, et vérifia sa réaction si je lui disais à elle en premier, ou si j'attendais après lui. Après tout, c'était sa relation.

Cela ne me prit qu'un moment, puis je secouai ma tête pour Esme. ‟Je ne dirais rien. C'est le secret d'Edward."

Esme paraissait sur le point de protester, mais Jazz sentit ma détermination et soupira.

‟Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais regarder ça attentivement." Après ça, je les laissai encore et rejoignis Edward et Bella.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire ...

Encouragez nous !! (Ou pas !! on est ouvert à toutes critiques !!)

Reviews !!


	8. Chapter 7

Merci pour vos reviews ...

Je voulais vous répondre personnellement, mais je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu, alors d'un tir groupé: MERCI !!! la suite devrait arriver assez vite, encore 2 jours je pense ... il me reste la correction et c'est bon !! oui la correction n'est pas longue à faire mais si je vous mets tout maintenant je n'aurais plus rien à faire !! et il faut que je m'entraine à être patiente !!

Chapitre 7

Bella avait sa tête entre ses genoux, clairement écœurée par la course. Edward était accroupit en face d'elle, sans cligner des yeux, respirant profondément pour se désensibiliser autant que se soit vampiriquement (bah, je ne pouvais pas dire humainement) possible. Quand il eut recouvrit assez de courage, il murmura, ‟ouvre les yeux, Bella."

Ses épais et long cheveux tombèrent sur ses épaules quand elle releva sa tête. Ses paupières bougeant lentement, révélant petit à petit ses yeux chocolat ; ses pupilles contractées par la soudaine lumière. La proximité d'Edward la choqua, et sa poitrine voletait alors que sa respiration augmentait superficiellement. Elle essaya de lui répondre sarcastiquement, mais un idiot aurait pu voir qu'elle avait du mal à penser correctement. Je souris quand elle le traita de frimeur – elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison.

‟Non, je me disais qu'il y avait quelque chose que je voulais essayer."

Le sourire présent sur les lèvres d'Edward tomba et je vis le doute dans ses yeux. Il respira profondément une nouvelle fois ; lentement, très lentement il se pencha et l'embrassa.

Je sentis une vague d'enthousiasme. Mais cette vague se ferma rapidement.

_Enfin, si sa réaction avait quoi que soit à voir avec la mienne, elle serait en difficulté._

Elle appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes dans une soudaine rafale d'émotion. Ses mains volèrent vers ses cheveux, entrelaçant ses doigts dans sa douceur couleur bronze. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'un coup et elle inhala subitement. Brusquement, je réalisai que précédemment elle ne respirait pas du tout. J'étais tellement habituée à vivre parmi des personnes qui n'avaient pas besoin de respirer que je n'avais pas remarqué son besoin d'oxygène. Alors que je pensais que cela ne pouvait pas être pire, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent légèrement et son odeur, pure et non filtrée, surchargea le léger espace entre eux deux.

Je ne pouvais enlever mon regard horrifié. Je doutais que même Edward puisse résister à une telle tentation. Je supposai que ce n'était pas une mauvaise façon de partir. Tuée par un baiser. J'attendis qu'il abandonne et la morde. Je n'aurai jamais été capable d'aller la sauver à temps. J'attendis l'inévitable.

Pfff ! Je n'avais pas fait assez confiance à mon frère. Ses yeux dorés flashèrent, mais avant qu'il ne puisse même penser à la blesser, il s'immobilisa telle une parfaite statue de glace. Cependant, il ne s'écarta pas, peut être par peur de bouger simplement.

Les yeux de Bella se ré-ouvrirent en choc causé par sa propre perte de contrôle. ‟Oops." Dit-elle.

La vision se dissipa et je partis dans un accès de rire bêbête. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle n'était pas en danger, je me laissai donc dans mon plaisir absolu. Il l'a embrassée ! Edward l'a embrassée ! Mon frère, seul pendant un siècle, a finalement eut son premier baiser ! Il l'a embrassée !

Le son d'une voiture tournant sur la route prévint Esme de poser les trois douzaines de questions qu'elle voulait me demander. Alors que Jasper s'était éclipsé durant ma période d'inactivité, elle était restée et me regardait fixement, les mains sur ses hanches avec toute la patience d'un immortel, pendant que je regardais. Que représentent quelques minutes quand vous avez l'éternité ?

Malheureusement pour moi, Esme ne semblait pas vouloir appliquer le principe d'attendre qu'Edward lui dise la nouvelle, donc le retour de Carlisle avait le parfait timing. C'était presque comme un programme TV, quand un personnage rentrait juste à temps pour entendre une certaine phrase ; Cela me frappait toujours à quel point c'était ridiculement artificiel, mais j'étais sérieusement heureuse de la coïncidence aujourd'hui. Je souris de soulagement alors qu'Esme allait accueillir son mari à la porte d'entrée et entrepris une évasion. Ce plan fut vite mis à l'échec.

‟Ne bouges pas d'un millimètre, Alice Cullen. Je veux te parler."

Je grimaçai suite à la menace d'Esme et aux rapides visions des conséquences si je lui désobéissais – pas de shopping pendant 1 an ! – et retournai m'assoir.

Les pas de Carlisle résonnaient le long du porche avec un rythme lent. Il détestait se hâter pour rien et utilisait rarement sa vitesse vampirique s'il pouvait l'éviter. Trois siècles et demi d'existence lui avait apprit la patience et l'envie de chérir chaque instant. Je savais que c'était une qualité qu'Esme espérait que j'aurai un jour. Personnellement, je doutais fort que _ça_ arrive.

Carlisle serra Esme dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. La plupart des enfants regarderait ailleurs poliment (ou impoliment je suppose) mais pas dans notre maison. Après tout, aucun de nous étions véritablement des enfants, ou du moins pas en ce qui concernait le sexe. Enfin, Edward l'était, mais depuis qu'il était forcé d'écouter nos pensées toutes les nuits vous pouvez difficilement le considéré aussi innocent et blanc comme neige, et il était vraiment inutile d'essayer de lui cacher quoique ce soit.

Dès que mes parents se séparèrent, Carlisle demanda, ‟Comment s'en sort Edward ?" Aucuns secrets dans cette maison !

‟Alice refuse de me le dire." Dit Esme, lançant un regard dans ma direction. J'arrangeai mon visage dans l'expression la plus innocente. Je réussi avant que Carlisle ne m'interroge du regard.

‟Quoi ?" Protestai-je. ‟C'est le rendez-vous d'Edward ! Il devrait vous le dire ! Je vous dirais s'il y a quoique ce soit qui se passe mal, ou si elle est en danger. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et - " Coupai-je et gémis quand une vision me heurta. ‟Je vais devoir vous le cacher toute la soirée."

‟Pourquoi ?" Demandèrent-ils ensemble.

‟Il reste chez elle ce soir. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme." Ugh, j'aurais du le prévoir, c'était la première nuit qu'il pouvait rester alors qu'elle était au courant.

Mes parents échangèrent un regard.

‟Oh, arrêtez ! Il a 17 ans et est amoureux pour la première fois, qu'attendiez vous ?" Je souris avec malveillance. ‟C'est pas comme si ils pouvaient _faire_ quelque chose."

Les yeux d'Esme se rétrécirent, j'enlevai donc l'expression de mon visage et continuai. ‟Et il ne la blessera pas, je suis absolument sure de ça. Elle est parfaitement en sécurité." Pour le moment, en tout cas. Je changeai de sujet. ‟Carlisle, Bella vient demain à la maison."

Il sourit, perspicace. ‟Ont-ils réellement donné leur accord ?"

Ils, Edward et Bella étaient déjà vus comme une unité. Je grimaçai en retour. ‟Non, mais ils le feront."

‟Et que pensent les autres de ton plan ?"

Mon sourire s'effaça. ‟Rose et Em sont partis pour le week end."

Carlisle soupira, et se déplaça pour s'assoir sur le canapé, avec Esme.

‟Pourrais-tu lui parler ?" Lui demandai-je. ‟Bella reviendra bien dans le coin. Je veux dire, même si Edward gagne et qu'elle reste humaine, elle sera là pendant quelques décades."

Il était déjà en train d'acquiescer de la tête. ‟Je lui ai _déjà_ parlé, et elle ne changera pas son attitude. Je pense que c'est pour le bien de Bella, cependant."

Je fis un bruit moqueur dans ma gorge.

‟Alice, elle est inquiète que Bella ne puisse pas avoir une vraie vie humaine ; la raison pour laquelle elle est en colère contre Edward c'est qu'il menace de la lui enlever juste en restant auprès d'elle."

‟Ca n'explique pas pourquoi on dirait qu'elle la déteste autant." Dis-je.

‟Je l'ai interrogée à ce sujet, aussi." Dit Carlisle péniblement. ‟Elle ne voulait pas tout me dire – ou du moins c'est l'impression qu'elle m'a donné. En lisant entre les lignes, cependant, je pense qu'elle est sincèrement inquiète que Bella révèle notre existence à quelqu'un, et bien sur, elle est incroyablement jalouse."

Je roulai mes yeux. Malgré que je connaisse son point de vue, le refus de Rosalie d'accepter cette vie m'irritait. Elle passait trop de temps à se vautrer pour que ce soit sain, à mon avis. ‟Ca n'explique toujours pas pourquoi elle ne déteste pas tous les humains avec qui nous sommes en contact." Soutins-je. ‟Il doit y avoir plus que ça."

‟Elle s'y fera." Dit Esme, cependant sa voix manquait sévèrement de confiance.

Nous laissâmes le commentaire se perdre, et il y eut un silence pendant quelques instants.

Esme interrompu nos contemplations. ‟A quelle heure peut on espéré le retour d'Edward ?‟

‟Pas avant minuit au plus tôt." Répondis-je. ‟Il voudra l'écouter parler dans son sommeil."

Un tendre sourire naquit sur le visage d'Esme. Edward lui avait confié, ainsi qu'à Carlisle, que Bella parlait dans son sommeil après que je l'eu menacé de dévoiler quelques unes des ses musiques que je trouvais embarrassantes. Il avait pratiquement couru pour aller leur dire, même s'il a vivement nier ce petit détail !

La première nuit ou Edward avait regardé Bella dormir, je l'avais regardé, un peu comme je l'avais fait aujourd'hui. Juste au cas où. Je savais qu'il réussissait à l'école, mais là, il faisait un effort pour l'ignorer, et il savait que ses semblables étaient là pour l'arrêter. La 5ème heure était devenue vide pour moi depuis que je passais tout mon temps à regarder Edward. Mon prof de Français commençait à être ennuyé, cependant, ma maîtrise de la langue contribuait à maintenir sa colère. Donc dans une petite chambre, avec aucune autre odeur pour le distraire, et personne autour pour l'emmener loin, j'étais inquiète que la tentation soit trop forte. Okay, Okay, une part de moi voulait juste l'espionner, mais c'était une petite partie, je le jure ! Mouai, je suis une petite personne, donc une grande part de moi équivaut à une petite part pour une personne normale … pas vrai ? Bref, peu importe mes motivations, j'avais envoyé Jasper chasser (plus pour son angoisse) et descendis regarder Edward regarder Bella.

Celle nuit là, il passa par sa fenêtre avec un minimum de bruit possible, et la laissa ouverte pour favoriser une évasion rapide. Il était assez tard, mais il semblait que Bella venait juste de s'endormir, ses paupières papillonnaient et elle remuait dans son lit. Non pas que l'un de nous en savait beaucoup sur le sommeil, outre ce qu'Edward avait apprit en école de médecine, et ce dont il se souvenait vaguement. Les couvertures glissèrent d'elle et Edward, toujours gentleman, atteignit soigneusement son lit et les remonta sur son corps. Le geste était très tendre malgré ses yeux noirs causés de la soif.

Je me remémorai avoir grimacé en voyant les vêtements qu'elle portait. Combien de trous, ce t-shirt avait ? Et vu la tête de son pantalon, il devait être prévu pour les personnes qui avaient au moins la moitié de son âge.

Je fus distraite par mon dégout de son manque évident de savoir en matière de mode, quand soudain un son accompagna ma vision. Je regardai, je n'avais pas essayé d'écouter, mais je réalisai ce qu'elle avait dit.

‟Edward"

Pour l'amour de Gucci, s'il vous plait, faites qu'elle ne se soit pas réveillée, priais-je. Rosalie aurait eut raison, Edward aurait du lui convaincre que ce n'était qu'un rêve, et pour nous ça aurait été un cauchemar.

Je posai l'image mentale, ajustant mon point de vue, trouvant le visage de Bella et eut un soupir de soulagement qui se transforma en un cri de plaisir. Bella était endormie … et elle rêvait de mon frère.

Esme était plus que joyeuse quand elle lui avait tiré les vers du nez. Cependant, je suis sure que la mère qui est en elle était certaine qu'aucune fille ne pouvait résister à 'son' Edward, je savais qu'elle avait été inquiète qu'Edward ait enfin trouvé l'amour, celui-ci était condamné à être non partagé. Elle avait été tellement soulagée quand elle avait constaté que ses craintes étaient infondées, et aujourd'hui, il semble ridicule que quelqu'un en ait douté.

* * *

Je vais me répéter mais REVIEWS please !!! ;)


	9. Chapter 8

Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, les alertes, les favoris !! Ca fait extrêmement plaisir !!

Chapitre 8

Je retournai droit vers ma vision, pour voir ou étaient Edward et Bella maintenant. A ma surprise, la vision se divisa, ils n'étaient pas ensembles ? Puis je vis pourquoi : Bella était en train de diner avec son père, Charlie. Enfin, quand je dis manger, ingurgiter serait un meilleur mot. Je souris à son impatience de retourner avec Edward, mais mon attitude moqueuse était complétée par une réelle affection envers ma nouvelle sœur. Je regardai Charlie pendant un long moment, notant sa confortable attitude et sa tendresse envers sa fille. Je ne savais pas grand-chose à propos de Charlie Swan à part son nom, son métier et bien sur sa relation avec Bella. Merci à Bella, je savais maintenant ou il vivait, et c'est tout. J'espérai pour le bien de Bella qu'ils ne soient pas très proche, cela serait plus difficile pour elle de se transformer.

Pendant que Bella mange, Edward explora la chambre de Bella. Il n'y avait jamais été sans Bella avant. Evidement, il n'avait jamais regardé partout ; peut être avait-il peur de la réveiller. Peut être qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas regarder autre chose qu'elle.

Les seuls meubles étaient le lit, un bureau avec un vieil ordinateur et un rocking-chair, le même fauteuil dans lequel mon frère regardait Bella toutes les nuits. Les murs étaient bleus pales – un peu froid pour une petite chambre, pensais-je. Esme aurait choisit quelque chose de différent ou aurait rajouté une couleur plus forte. Le jaune des rideaux étaient devenus plus fade avec l'âge. C'était évident, Charlie n'avait rien changé dans la chambre de Bella depuis longtemps. Le couvre-lit, en contraste avec les murs, était jaune soleil comme les placards de la cuisine, cependant il était également passé. J'en déduisis que ce n'était pas sur l'idée de Bella – elle semblait préférer les couleurs foncées ; bleu, vert et marron – mais plus les goûts de Renée. Charlie ne m'apparu pas comme un homme étant intéressé par la décoration intérieur – les rideaux le prouvaient – ou captivé à propos des couleurs de la couverture de sa fille. Cela me fit me demander quel impact avait Renée sur la vie de Bella à Forks, ou si elles étaient souvent en contact et plus généralement à quel point elles étaient proches. J'espérai que sa famille n'était pas aussi liée qu'elle semblait l'être, et pris du réconfort dans l'évident âge de la couette.

La chambre était plutôt vide, on pouvait dire qu'elle n'y vivait pas depuis longtemps, mais il y avait quelques touches personnelles ici et là. Une photo de Renée, supposais-je, était sur le bureau à côté de l'ordinateur. Renée a les même cheveux épais que Bella, mais plus brillant, teint à plusieurs reprises. Je supposais que Renée avait une beauté plus conventionnelle que Bella, avec de délicats yeux bleus et une peau plus foncée, mais si elles avaient vécues à l'époque d'Edward, la peau de Bella aurait été prisée. Edward (et moi) regarda dans la chambre, mais il n'y avait aucune photo de Bella. Je me fis une note mentale pour corriger cela.

Une étagère était accrochée au dessus de son lit. C'était évident que chacun des livres aient été lu plus d'une fois, d'après leur plis au niveau des reliures. Les livres qui paraissaient les plus aimés étaient généralement des classiques : Jane Austen, Charlotte Brönte, une grande collection de Shakespeare – Bella aimait manifestement les vieilles romances. C'était la plus belle ironie que le hasard ait pu trouver.

L'attention suivante d'Edward se dirigea vers la petite pile de CD sur le bord de l'étagère. Il laissa courir son doigt sur les boîtiers, lisant les noms des artistes. C'était un mélange éclectique, passant du rock au seul CD de musique classique – Debussy, notais-je. Je supposais que Bella avait apporté de Phoenix un ou deux CD de chaque genre. Elle était donc tolérante en ce qui concerne d'autres sujets, pas seulement pour accepter les vampires.

Malheureusement, Edward déclina l'opportunité de regarder le placard de Bella. Etant donné que je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant, cela aurait été difficile de regarder dedans, je ne m'ennuyai donc pas à essayer. Peu importe, je doutais que Bella ait des vêtements qui méritaient mon attention, jugeant sur ce qu'elle portait à l'école chaque jour. A-t-elle d'autres pantalons que des jeans ?

De toute façon, Edward se retourna vers le lit, et s'y allongea sur les couvertures. Il enterra sa tête dans l'oreiller, inhalant son odeur. Pendant un moment, j'étais choquée : essayait-il de se tourmenter lui même ? Puis je réalisai qu'il était tombé amoureux de son odeur car c'était une partie d'elle.

Pour un vampire, l'odorat dit presque tout. On peut probablement survivre aveugle ou sourd, juste en se fiant à notre nez, cependant quel genre de vie se serait ? Cela provoque presque les plus intenses réactions en nous : le désir de nourriture, bien sur, mais pas seulement, d'autres désirs plus agréables également. Chaque vampire et tous les humains ont une odeur unique et 'l'amour à la première odeur' comme j'avais taquiné Edward précédemment, était en fait beaucoup plus commun pour les immortels que 'l'amour au premier regard'. Emmett et Rosalie faisaient exception, pour Jazz et moi s'était moitié - moitié. Il m'avait senti avant de me voir mais bien sur je l'avais vu bien longtemps avant de le sentir. Cela ne m'a pas empêché de tomber amoureuse du plus incroyable parfum qu'il exsudait aussi vite qu'elles touchèrent mes narines. Et son odeur quand il me voulait avait un effet intense …

Je tremblai, et me retirai de ma vision. Esme, blottie contre Carlisle, avait pris un bloc-notes et était en train de réaliser des croquis pour une nouvelle pièce. Je recherchai dans le futur pour voir le travail fini et vis le titre dans la douce écriture penchée d'Esme, bien souligné. _‟__Chambre d'Edward, Alaska__."_ Alaska avait été décidé quelques semaines plus tôt pour le prochain arrêt de notre journée continue, et nous avions planifié de partir au début de l'année prochaine, Carlisle commençait à paraître bien trop jeune pour son âge supposé. La date de notre départ était devenue maintenant sommaire : Bella avait sans le vouloir changé nos plans.

La plupart des membres de la famille avait différents thèmes pour leur chambre suivant les différentes maisons – la mienne et celle de Jasper en Alaska était d'une magnifique teinte lilas – mais celle d'Edward était inévitablement noir et doré. Par moment, je me demandais s'il voulait se rappeler notre mode de vie en référence à la couleur de nos yeux. Pour quelle raison, je n'en avais aucune idée ? Une pénitence pour ses années rebelles ? Il n'a jamais pris soin de m'éclairer, mais peut être interprétai-je trop de signes. Cependant avec Edward, c'était rarement possible de trop interpréter.

Les principaux designs dans la nouvelle chambre d'Edward étaient similaires à celle qui existait déjà, mais le noir qui contrastait avec le doré était remplacé par un bleu pale. Je souris de satisfaction – Esme avait l'œil pour les couleurs, et cette palette me rappelait le lever du soleil, une parfaite métaphore pour la vie d'Edward aujourd'hui. Esme n'avait jamais vu la chambre de Bella, mais cela rappellerait également à Bella sa maison. L'autre proéminent changement était l'ajout du large lit au centre de la pièce. Je me demandai si Edward serait vexé par le fait qu'Esme assumait que Bella viendrait vivre avec nous – lui – mais je supposais que c'était tout à fait innocent. Elle n'avait pas précisé, après tout, pour quelle raison le lit était présent : dormir ou … pas.

Ramenant mon esprit dans mon corps, je regardai vers Esme et lui dit. ‟C'est magnifique, Esme. Je suis sure qu'ils vont l'adorer."

Esme sourit avec moi. ‟Je l'espère." Dit-elle.

Je tapai sur ma tempe. ‟Crois-moi, ils vont l'adorer." Dis-je lentement.

Ma mère ria gentiment et retourna sur ses plans. Carlisle caressa ses doux cheveux caramel pendant qu'elle travaillait.

* * *

En attendant le prochain chapitre ... Pensez aux reviews !! merci !!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Incessamment sous peu (quelle expression ridicule. Elle semble définir quelque chose d'immédiat, alors que la notion de temps induite est relative. Il s'agit d'une des nombreuses bizarreries de la langue française, en conclue-je.) Incessamment sous peu, je décidai que je devais m'occuper utilement, j'allai donc continuer à dessiner mes dernières robes. La mode était un de mes hobbies, à moi et à Rosalie, et malgré que cette robe n'ait pas encore de but particulier, elle pourrait être utilisée un jour ou l'autre dans l'avenir.

Je me levai et allai sur l'ordinateur, dans le coin de la pièce, je relevai l'écran d'où il avait été, avec goût, dissimulé dans le haut du bureau, et déplaçai le clavier au profit d'une tablette graphique. Il n'y avait pas de souris, car on utilisait des écrans tactiles. Nous avions du reprogrammer le système car il était à l'origine désigner pour répondre à la chaleur, plutôt qu'au toucher. Edward avait travaillé dessus comme un forçat, basculant complètement dans le mode geek. Il m'avait dit plus tard que c'était une des quelques actions qui demandait tellement de concentration qu'il avait pu bloquer les images mentales d'Emmett, dans la nuit. Enfin, presque. Nous avions travaillés ensemble dessus pendant plusieurs heures – enfin, j'avais cherché des nuances de bleu pour de futurs modèles et il avait mis en œuvre les changements. Comme conséquence, il avait un temps de charge de onze secondes et trois centièmes malgré l'énorme quantité de RAM utilisée, une connectivité à internet via un système auquel je ne comprenais absolument rien et un nouveau –ou presque nouveau, car il n'avait pas encore été mis en vente – logiciel pour toutes les activités personnelles.

J'allumai l'ordinateur et attendis les habituelles onze secondes et trois centièmes avant de taper un raccourci sur l'écran qui ouvrit trois fenêtres : la conception avant, la conception arrière et une vue du matériel dont j'aurais besoin pour réaliser la robe dans son intégralité. J'appuyai sur un autre bouton, ouvrant une 4ème fenêtre, celle-ci était une image en 3D de mon corps habillé de la robe à moitié finie, réalisé à partir de photos et de mesures numérique. C'était un outil que beaucoup de stylistes tueraient pour avoir. Peut être que l'un d'entre nous pourrait avoir un travail de créateur de logiciel durant les cinq prochaines années, vendre le programme et démissionner. Mais bien sur, ce n'était pas comme si on avait besoin d'argent.

Je méditai sur cette possibilité pendant les quelques minutes ou je travaillais sur la robe. C'était un projet relativement nouveau, j'avais donc seulement eu un basique aperçu pour travailler dessus. Elle était noire (déprimant, je sais, mais cette couleur ressortait si bien par rapport à ma peau blanche et mes cheveux couleur nuit) et serrée pour ma petite carrure. Le bas pendant dans une forte diagonale, montrant une jambe pale. Je jouai avec l'encolure pendant un moment, l'essayant rond, en V, sans bretelles, sur les épaules, mais rien ne marchait vraiment. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de forme ; oh, d'accord, je n'étais pas du tout développée, pour parler franchement. Encore une preuve que j'avais probablement autour des treize ans.

Soupirant, j'abandonnai le cou. Je le ferai quand Rose sera là. La moitié du plaisir de créer était d'argumenter avec ma sœur si une forme ou couleur ou modèle marcherait ou non, essayant de la convaincre que le style serait à la mode à la prochaine saison. Ce n'était pas le même travail toute seule. Désabusée, j'appuyai sur la croix dans le coin de l'écran et fermai le programme.

Une énigme que trop familière s'éleva dans cette horrible tête : Que pourrais-je faire maintenant ? Je me demandai combien de fois j'avais pu me poser cette question au cours des cinquante ou soixante-dix dernières années. Il y avait toujours trop de temps, aucun changement, aucune hâte, pas d'échéances. C'était pourquoi j'aimais la précipitation, et pourquoi j'étais toujours prête à bouger. Quand on est immortel, on avait trop de temps. Bien trop, et pourtant on avait le sentiment qu'on n'en aurait pas encore assez.

Tuer le temps maintenant, je cherchai les marché financier d'internet dans ma tête, cherchant pour n'importe quelle compagnie promettante, vérifiant les investissements que nous avions récemment acquis et fis les changements. Je retirai et réinvestissais quelques centaines de milliers dollars, en sachant qu'ils seraient à l'abri et serait multiplier par trois cent dans les 22 prochains jours.

A l'abri grâce à la connaissance … c'était une autre raison pour laquelle j'avais tant d'énergie. Il n'y avait simplement pour moi aucun moyen que je prenne un risque car je savais les conséquences de chacun des choix qui étaient fais. Bien sur, les vampires n'avaient pas d'adrénaline, mais on avait toujours l'envie de l'excitation qui était ce pourquoi nous aimions tous les voitures rapides. Même Esme aimait intensément la course avec le reste d'entre nous. J'avais vendu ma dernière voiture avant d'arriver à Forks parce qu'elle commençait à être lassente ; j'avais vraiment besoin d'une nouvelle …

Mes pensées dérivèrent, tirées par plusieurs milliers chaînes de passé, tissant une complexe symphonie de mots, d'images et un mélange des deux. Négligemment, je me demandai comment Edward faisait face, écoutant tout ça, en même temps. Il disait que les esprits humains étaient moins complexes, mais certains plus brillants avaient trois ou quatre suites de pensées et très rarement les créatures douées avaient seulement une pensé dans leur tête au même moment.

Une vrille de pensés dérivait vers Bella. Cela devait être si apaisant pour Edward d'être avec elle. Contrariant, oui, mais quand même silencieux et calmant.

Ou étaient-ils maintenant ? Ramenant cette pensée pour me concentrer, je les regardai et vis la chambre de Bella dans la pénombre. Bien sur, le noir n'affectait pas la qualité de ma vision, ni dans le futur ni dans le présent. J'avais toujours aimé le noir et la nuit, la volatile beauté de la lumière de la lune valait n'importe quoi, les tons de violet et de bleu mis en évidence par l'absence de lumière du soleil. Les cheveux de Bella paraissaient mauve, assombris par la nuit et une douche, ils se courbaient sur son oreiller comme des algues.

Edward était blottit contre elle, son torse contre son dos, à croire qu'ils étaient en fait en train de coucher ensemble. Quelque soit le sens dont vous voulez l'interpréter. En réalité, ils étaient tous les deux éveillés et murmuraient l'un pour l'autre. Je n'ai pas tenté de savoir ce qu'ils se disaient, malgré que je regardai leur visage, je n'ai jamais essayé de lire sur leurs lèvres. Je n'étais pas sure de la raison ; peut être avais-je compris qu'ils puissent vouloir un peu d'intimité. Je vis les rougeurs de Bella, et les épaules d'Edward trembler par un léger rire. Curieuse, je regardai ses joues se colorer d'avantage avant qu'Edward ne s'immobilise complètement, et soupirai de sympathie. Je pouvais deviner de quoi ils parlaient.

Leur relation était impossible dès le début. Ils avaient dépassés tellement de limites rien qu'en étant seuls l'un avec l'autre, en touchant l'autre, en étant si près et – incroyablement et démesurément – en s'embrassant, mais je doutais qu'ils pourraient un jour surmonter cet obstacle. Ils ne deviendront jamais aussi proches dans la façon ou Jazz et moi le pouvions avant qu'elle ne soit transformée, et comme il était tellement déterminé à ce que cela n'arrive jamais …

Comment pouvait-il être sur qu'ils ne seraient jamais ensemble pour toujours ? Il pensait qu'ils avaient soixante, peut être soixante-dix ans ensembles, mais ce n'était rien du tout, du moins pour nous. Il détesterait chaque seconde passée loin d'elle mais chaque seconde passée avec elle serait une seconde de plus vers la fin. Comment pouvait-il voir le futur quand cela se terminait par la mort ? Comment ferait-il face une fois qu'elle serait partie ? Est-ce qu'au moins il essaierait de surmonter ?

Toujours dans ma vision, je vis Bella soupirer et fermer ses yeux. Je regardai, fascinée, sa respiration réglée ralentir, en un rythme plus profond et ses bras bougèrent pour s'étreindre elle-même, pour conserver la chaleur. C'était donc ça le sommeil. Un concept inconnu pour moi, et pas complètement plaisant non plus. Etre tellement sans défense, totalement inconsciente de l'endroit ou vous être, cela m'effraierait. Je n'étais jamais inconsciente de ce qui était en train de se produire.

Bella paraissait si jeune dans son sommeil, son visage plus doux d'une certaine manière, et tellement vulnérable ! Je supposais que ma dernière observation était une réaction de mon subconscient ; je n'avais vu dormir des personnes que lorsque j'allais voir Carlisle à l'hôpital donc peut être j'avais mis le sommeil et la maladie au même niveau.

Peut être qu'Edward l'avait ressentit aussi, car l'expression de son visage était très protectrice, presque possessive, et complètement débordante d'amour. Un de ses bras enveloppait la taille de Bella et l'autre tenait sa propre tête en hauteur ainsi il pouvait regarder son visage.

Bella resta immobile pendant environ cinq autres minutes (lesquelles je sautais, bien sur) avant que ses lèvres ne bougent, façonnant d'illisibles mots. Elle parlait en dormant à nouveaux. Cela pendant un petit moment, occasionnellement les lèvres d'Edward se courbaient en un sourire amusé. Oubliant ma précédente restriction, j'essayai de lire ce qu'elle disait. Non, je n'y arrivai pas. Tant pis ! Je doutais que ça valait aussi la peine 'd'écouter'.

L'expression sur le visage d'Edward rejeta _cette_ notion assez rapidement.

Il n'avait pas eut besoin de décider comment réagir à ça pour que je le vois. Peut être avait-il pensé à ce qu'il ressentirait un peu plus tôt ; même si sa joie dans la clairière ne pouvait pas être comparée. Cela était au-delà du simple bonheur : il était presque méconnaissable, une personne totalement différente, transformée par l'amour et par Bella. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour libérer un halètement en réponse aux marmonnements de Bella, et j'étais soudainement absolument certaine de ce qu'elle avait dit dans son état inconscient. Edward confirma une seconde plus tard en retrouvant son calme, et ses lèvres formèrent des mots aussi clairs que je jour.

‟Je t'aime aussi, Bella." Murmura-t-il.

Elle l'aimait. Bien sur je n'en avais jamais douté, mais d'avoir l'indubitable confirmation, dit sans aucune restriction ou inquiétude … c'était formidable. Merveilleux. Et simplement _vrai_. Ils étaient fais l'un pour l'autre.

Souriante, j'examinai les prochaines heures, mais elle ne parlait pas de nouveaux, et mon sourire commença à s'effacer alors que le temps passait et passait, et Edward ne bougeait. Quand allait-il rentrer à la maison ?

Je gémis en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la quitter du tout. C'était mignon, mais absolument pas bien pour nous : il devait rentrer pour dire à Esme ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle ne commence à me torturer, et je devais le convaincre de ramener Bella, et nous devions tous aller chasser ensuite. On avait besoin de quelques heures au moins.

Et bien, s'il ne rentrait pas à la maison, je devrai aller le chercher. Dès que Bella lui aurait dit qu'elle l'aimait, décidai-je. Je n'étais pas cruelle à ce point pour lui faire louper ça. Mais deux minutes après, je le sortirais d'ici.


	11. Chapter 10

Voila le chapitre 10 !! Et oui, les chapitres se suivent rapidement !! ca va me forcer à traduire la nouvelle fiction plus rapidement également !!

Chapitre 10

Il y avait environ quatre minutes et quatre secondes avant qu'elle ne lui dise les mots magiques, j'allai donc dire a Esme ou je me rendais. Après tout, je ne voulais pas la faire paniquer à nouveaux et me faire interdire de rencontrer Bella demain. Ou me faire interdire de shopping. Je frissonnai.

Ma mère était maintenant en train de nettoyer la chambre d'Edward, prenant l'avantage de son absence. La chambre d'Edward était son refuge, sa petite pièce privée, et il n'aimait pas la partager avec qui que ce soit. Je me demandai souvent pourquoi il n'installait pas de verrou, bien que tout le monde savait qu'on ne devait pas entrer, il n'y avait pas d'intérêt. Il gardait cette pièce impeccablement propre ce qui était sérieusement anormal, d'après moi, étant donné qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent. Oui, oui, il avait au moins un siècle, mais il était immobilisé à dix-sept, et certains éléments en lui auraient pour toujours dix-sept ans. Pour être honnête, il agissait plus en adolescent, en ce moment, qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Je dévalai les escaliers et le long du couloir vers la rare vision de sa porte ouverte. Esme était en train d'épousseter les milliers de CD de son fils, et était à peu près à la moitié. Je pense qu'elle était rendue aux années vingt, si ma mémoire est bonne. C'était un étrange de rangement qu'il avait mis en œuvre, et surtout car il n'avait pas besoin de système de rangement du tout (la mémoire des vampires, vous comprenez), c'était peu dire que d'expliquer qu'Edward aimait que les choses soient à la bonne place. Les vampires restent des vampires et les humains des humains …

Je parie qu'ils seront dans un ordre aléatoire dans moins d'un mois.

Esme leva la tête. ‟Qu'y a-t-il, Alice ?" Demanda-t-elle poliment. Elle ne m'avait pas encore pardonné, alors.

‟Je vais juste chercher Edward." Lui dis-je. ‟Il n'a pas l'intention de rentrer."

J'aurai pu rire au ridicule mélange de gêne et de tendresse qu'elle afficha. Elle aimait l'idée qu'Edward veuille rester avec Bella, mais détestait l'idée qu'il ne veuille pas revenir pour lui dire exactement ce qui m'avait fait tant plaisir plus tôt ainsi que tous les autres petits détails de sa journée. Le conflit d'émotions continua pendant un instant avant qu'elle ne soupire et acquiesce de la tête.

‟Il devra bien rentrer pour connaître tes intentions pour demain, je suppose. D'accord, Alice, tu peux y aller. Mais s'il te plait, " Me supplia-t-elle alors que je partais, ‟agis avec tact. Ne la réveille pas, ne dis pas – ou pense – quelque chose de méchant ou suggestif, ne gâche pas cette journée, et -"

‟Esme !" Interrompais-je, sachant à quel point la liste allait être longue. ‟Je suis pas idiote. Ni un enfant."

‟Je sais, je sais." Son expression s'adoucit. ‟Je veux juste que ce soit parfait pour lui."

‟Je sais." Fis-je en écho. ‟Tout comme moi."

Nous sourîmes, mais toutes les deux avions un degré de tristesse sur nos visages, parce que ce n'était pas parfait, si Edward ne changeait pas d'avis, cela ne le serait jamais.

Je m'attardai quelque secondes, puis tournai et allai chercher mon frère dans la chambre de sa petite amie.

C'était une courte balade pour aller chez Bella, et facile aussi ; même si je n'avais pas su ou j'allais, le parfum d'Edward marquait le chemin aussi clairement qu'une ligne de projecteurs. Vous pouviez en déduire qu'il prenait cette route très souvent à l'épaisse couche de parfum qui empêchait l'odeur de s'évanouir. Si j'avais cherché de plus près, j'aurai pu voir où son passage aplanissait la mousse et les fougères, où les branches avaient été cassées pour faire place. Je me demandai s'il les avait brisées en avançant tout droit dans sa hâte de la revoir, ou s'il les avait plutôt délibérément déplacées pour épargner ses vêtements. Cela aurait été plutôt embarrassant d'être découvert avec une chemise déchirée (ou pire) dans la chambre de Bella.

Rapidement, mes narines distinguèrent deux nouvelles odeurs et je m'arrêtai. Une était faible, mais sans erreur possible humaine. L'autre était la mienne. Elles avaient peut être 4 ou 5 jours et soudain je reconnu la petite étendue d'herbe. C'était là ou j'avais vu Bella délibérer sur ce qu'elle allait faire à propos de nous, les vampires.

Je n'avais pas dis à Edward je j'avais vu ça, parce que je ne voulais pas être la première à lui dire qu'elle savait. De plus, je n'étais pas sure qu'elle sache absolument tout. J'avais seulement su que pendant 3 secondes, Bella avait disparu du futur d'Edward, et j'avais vu la cause, Bella assise ici, avec sa tête dans ses mains, réfléchissant. Comme je l'ai dis, ce futur s'est perdu simplement pendant 3 secondes, puis, il revint sur ce qui se passe actuellement, mais ce n'était pas assez pour m'inquiéter. J'étais dans les environs à ce moment là, donc j'étais venue vérifier, vérifier qu'elle n'était pas en danger. Edward n'était pas revenu de la chasse, donc je me sentais obligée de la surveiller pour lui. Ca sonnait comme si j'avais surveiller un chat, mais c'était la vérité.

Peu importe, j'arrivai sur place seulement une minute environ après cette vision et fus légèrement surprise de la voir toujours assise ici, sans menace apparente. J'en étais donc venue à la conclusion qu'elle seule avait causé ce changement et pas un facteur extérieur.

Mais pourquoi ? M'étais-je demandé. Qu'avait causé sa décision de quitter Edward (et nous) ? La seule réponse que j'avais trouvée était la plus évidente.

Parce que nous étions des vampires.

Et si j'avais raison, cela voulait dire qu'elle savait. Je ne savais pas comment, peut être l'avait-t-elle compris quand il avait séché l'expérience du groupe sanguin, mais elle savait, et le futur est quand même redevenu celui ou Edward et elle était proche, devenant un 'tout'.

Elle savait, et _elle s'en fichait_.

J'avais silencieusement réfléchit à cette pensée quand je réalisai qu'Edward allait être à la maison bientôt. Il fallait que je parte avant qu'il ne revienne vers elle. Peut être n'allait il pas s'embêter à passer pas la maison, avais-je pensé, et un rapide regard vers le futur m'avait dit que j'avais raison. Je m'étais éclipsée en silence, planifiant une courte chasse à moi toute seule pour faire le vide dans mes idées.

Ca avait été dur de garder cela loin d'Edward, alors que mes pensées se dirigeaient naturellement vers Bella quand je le voyais, mais je réussis en pensant au futur intensément à chaque fois. Elle _va _comprendre, plutôt qu'elle _a_ compris. Je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs en lui disant qu'elle s'en fichait alors que cela pouvait être un gros mensonge.

Je vidai ma tête maintenant, sachant qu'Edward pouvait m'entendre. Je ne voulais pas gâcher sa surprise, je commençai donc à parcourir les familles royales de France depuis des siècles jusqu'à la fin de la monarchie française. Il saurait que je le bloque mais cela m'était égal.

Il restait moins de trente-trois secondes avant que Bella ne parle dans son sommeil (était-ce la bonne phrase ? Cela sonnait si maladroit. Un peu comme Bella) je suivis donc l'odeur d'Edward et celle de Bella pour aller vers la maison.

Leur chemin se divisait quand une petite bâtisse de brique arriva dans mon champ de vision ; Bella se conduisait vers la porte, pendant qu'Edward allait toujours vers la fenêtre. Je pouvais sentir leur parfum combiné se dirigeant vers la porte, mais je l'ignorai et suivis l'habituelle route d'Edward vers le noueux arbre tordu près de la chambre de Bella. Doucement (enfin, doucement pour un vampire, bref), j'escaladai l'arbre, grimpant lentement et sans un bruit de branche en branche comme un chat fantôme. Je trouvai une branche qui pouvait supporter mon poids sans craquer et m'installai dessus, regardant à travers la fenêtre.

Edward ne pouvait me voir car il était blottit contre Bella, avec son dos vers la fenêtre, mais je savais qu'il pouvait m'entendre. J'écoutais également, Bella. Puis j'entendis un murmure, un soupir endormi et souris par anticipation.

‟Je t'aime, Edward."

Les mots, quand ils sortirent, étaient plus comme un souffle que des paroles, comme une gentille caresse. La réponse d'amour d'Edward semblait sévère en comparaison, même si techniquement, sa voix était beaucoup plus belle.

Belle. Pfff. Aussi loin que je sois concernée, la beauté était une bien différente chose que d'avoir un beau visage ou une agréable voix. La plupart des gens dirait que Rosalie était magnifique mais ils n'avaient jamais regardé dans ses yeux, pensais-je. La fierté, l'orgueil, l'arrogance et la peine dans ses yeux empêchaient ses traits physiques de signifier quoi que se soit à mon avis. Elle était jolie, mais elle n'était magnifique que lorsqu'elle regardait Emmett. Les cicatrices de Jasper l'empêchait d'être magnifique mais il n'y avait rien de plus beau que lui pour moi. La beauté, après tout, est dans les yeux du spectateur. J'étais sure qu'Edward pensait que Bella était plus magnifique qu'Esme, Rosalie et moi combinées.

‟Totalement vrai." Murmura-t-il.

Je grimaçai, et sautai par la fenêtre. _Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, Edward._

Gentiment, il pressa ses lèvres sur les cheveux de Bella avant de se retirer, prenant autant de précaution possible pour ne pas la réveiller. Il enleva son bras de la taille de Bella et se glissa hors de la couette.

‟Oui, j'aurai du deviner que tu ne nous laisserais pas en paix." Murmura-t-il, tout en relaçant ses tennis.

Je fis un petit grincement mental à son utilisation normale du pronom personnel pluriel et il sourit.

Bella murmura quelque chose de complètement incohérent en dormant et nos deux têtes tournèrent d'un coup. Elle n'avait pas fait cela dans ma vision, à croire que la perturbation d'Edward la quittant ai changé légèrement les choses. Je la regardai curieusement, voyant réellement quelqu'un endormi pour la première fois.

‟Elle n'est pas une exposition de zoo." Souffla-t-il.

_Hey ! Tu passes assez de temps à la regarder !_ Argumentai-je.

Ses yeux scintillèrent dans la pénombre. ‟Je peux pas te contredire sur ce point."

Je souris triomphalement. Peu importe_, viens. Esme attend pour t'interroger. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais lui parler à propos d'un certain baiser …_

Nous nous apprêtâmes à sauter par la fenêtre, Edward s'arrêta pour caresser ses cheveux une dernière fois avant de partir, puis se mis à courir.

‟Je suis si fière de toi !" Criai-je dès que je fus sure que nous ne réveillerions pas Bella ou son père.

Edward tressailli. ‟Ca te tuerais de baisser le ton, Alice ?" Demanda-t-il.

‟Nan !‟ Répliquai-je, accentuant sur le 'N'. ‟Mais ça pourrait gâcher mon plaisir."

Il gémit.

‟Sérieusement, comment diable as-tu réussis à ne pas la tuer ?"

Ses yeux se fermèrent pendant une seconde ; il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était vampire et que Bella était humaine, et qu'il désirait désespérément boire son sang.

_Désolée. J'ai manqué de tact_. M'excusais-je.

C'était plutôt normal pour moi de parler avec Edward en utilisant autant la pensée que la parole, cependant une personne extérieure ne comprendrait jamais de quoi nous parlions.

‟Non, ça va." Il y eut une courte pause. ‟Et pour répondre à ta question … Je l'aime. Je ne _veux_ pas la tuer. J'essaye juste de garder cette mentalité."

‟Tu y arriveras." Dis-je avec certitude. ‟Tout se passera absolument bien."

Il sourit. ‟Merci pour ta confiance. Dis moi donc, s'il te plait, qu'as-tu déjà dis à Esme"

‟Pratiquement rien." Promis-je, laissant courir le jour dans ma tête. _Elle fut quelque peu … inquiète quand je suis partie pour te prévenir à propos de, enfin … , tu sais, mais je pense avoir réussi à la calmer._

‟Interdite de shopping ?" Demanda-t-il ironiquement, regardant ma mémoire. ‟Elle a du vraiment stresser. On sait tous à quoi tu ressembles quand tu n'as pas eut ta dose d'achat. Et … "

Je pensais rapidement à la nouvelle ligne de Gucci et les chaussures qui allaient être mis en vente le mois prochain que j'avais déjà précommander. Malheureusement, il avait déjà vu l'autre punition dont Esme m'avait menacé. Saletés de pensées multiples. Ugh, ce n'était pas la façon dont je voulais lui parler de la journée de demain. Est-ce que ça changera son avis ?

‟Tu veux que Bella vienne dans une maison pleine de vampires ?" Demanda-t-il, d'une voix plate et faible.

Edward ! L'houspillais-je. ‟On est aussi sans danger que toi !" Peur être même plus.

Je grimaçai à ma propre fâcheuse pensée. Désolée, pensais-je de nouveaux.

‟T'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute si je peux lire toutes tes pensées. Je sais que tu ne l'aurais jamais dis à voix haute."

‟Merci," Je souris. _Mais Edward, elle sera aussi en sécurité avec nous à la maison qu'à l'école. Et Esme n'a jamais vu Bella, elle désespère de la rencontrer. Comme tu vas t'en rendre compte_, ajoutais-je, amenant une courte vision d'Esme attendant sur les marches du porche.

* * *

* j'ai changé un terme et mis ‟saletés" au lieu de ‟p*****" j'avais peur que ce soit trop fort … choisissez le terme qui vous convient !!

* * *

Plus que 2 chapitres les amis ... et d'après moi, les 2 meilleurs !!! Malgré que je les ai lu au moins 5 fois, je ne peux m'enlever ce sourire idiot qui reste pendant bien 15 min !!

A demain !! Promis !!

En attendant .... Reviews s'il vous plait !!


	12. Chapter 11

Voili, voila les 2 derniers chapitres ... je suis à la fois excitée et déçue de les mettre !!

Excitée de connaître vos pensées et déçue, car ça veut dire que c'est fini !! (Il faut que je m'active sur une nouvelle traduction !!)

Bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 11

Nous dépassions les derniers arbres à ce moment là et sentions l'impression de déjà vu en voyant Esme nous attendre sur le haut des marches. Elle rayonna alors que nous faisions notre chemin pour rentrer dans la maison et serra Edward dans une étreinte dès qu'il fut à sa portée. Je souri alors qu'il lui caressa le dos; Bella l'a vraiment changé.

‟Du calme !" Ria-t-il, et je pouvais imaginer la rapidité des pensées dans la tête de notre mère.

Elle avait du dire quelque chose dans son esprit car après quelques secondes, Edward acquiesça et elle tourna vers la porte. Je suivis respectueusement, totalement habituée à manquer la moitié des conversations qui avaient lieu dans notre maison.

Sans surprise, Carlisle et Jasper étaient dans le salon attendant notre retour. _Ils sont_ c_omme une poignée de vieilles bonne femmes, toujours prêtes pour les nouvelles rumeurs._

Edward croisa mes yeux et me fit un clin d'œil en approuvant.

Les deux hommes regardèrent anxieusement Edward, Carlisle plus subtilement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient le topaze de ses yeux, sans aucune tinte de rouge.

‟Oui, elle est toujours vivante." Dit Edward lentement.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux en s'excusant, mais Edward sourit. ‟Bon, laissons ça derrière nous." Dit-il avec une lassitude moqueuse.

Il tourna immédiatement vers Esme, qui était maintenant assise à coté de Carlisle sur le canapé. ‟Oui" Dit-il, en réponse à une question non posée. ‟Oui. Un peu. Non. Oui. Pas tout à ."

Incapable d'en supporter d'avantage, Jasper éclata ‟Pour l'amour de dieu, pourriez vous parler à haute voix ?"

‟Ne blasphèmes pas, Jasper !" Fut la réponse automatique d'Esme. ‟Je suis désolée." Ajouta-t-elle. ‟D'accord, alors, qu'a-t-elle pensé de ça ?"

Jazz gémit tandis que Carlisle et moi rîmes tous les deux.

‟Elle demande ce que Bella a pensé quand je lui ai montré … ce que je sais faire." Expliqua Edward.

_Heureusement qu'Emmett n'est pas là, ça aurait été une journée remplie d'insinuation !_ Pensais-je.

‟Vrai" Répliqua Edward, se qui causa une nouvelle plainte de Jasper.

‟Oh, recommencez pas !" Se plaignait-il.

‟Désolé Jazz." Riais-je et vins m'assoir près de lui, ajustée à ses côtés.

‟Tu es pardonnée." Murmura-t-il, laissant courir sa main dans mes cheveux.

‟Jasper !" Grimaça Edward.

‟Désolé." Dit-il, me souriant.

‟Les enfants !" Nous mit en garde Esme.

‟Pardon maman." Nous dîmes en chœur.

Carlisle soupira.

‟Oui, peu importe, elle a eut peur mais elle m'a pardonné." Dit Edward, essayant de retourner sur le sujet.

‟Elle se moque réellement que tu doives te battre pour ne pas la tuer ?" Demanda Jasper, incrédule.

Je donnai un coup de coude à mon mari. ‟Un peu de tact." Murmurai-je.

‟Non, c'est bon, Alice." Dit Edward. ‟Et je ne pense pas que 'elle se moque' soit le bon terme. Elle trouve que c'est … un inconvénient - "

_Comme lorsque qu'elle t'a embrassé_, pensais-je telle une enfant.

Il m'ignora complètement. ‟ - et ça l'inquiète, mais elle semble penser que ça en vaille la peine."

Esme donnait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter de sourire. ‟Que lui as-tu dis à propos de nous ?" Demanda-t-elle.

‟Pas grand-chose." Répondit-il. ‟Je lui ai dis que Carlisle t'a sauvé, comment vous deux nous avez rejoins" - s'adressa-t-il à Jasper et moi - ‟comment Rosalie a trouvé Emmett … Ou sont Rose et Em au fait ?"

Personne ne pris la peine de parler et il entendit la situation en quatre temps. Je me demandai comment chaque membre de la famille percevait les actions de Rosalie. Personnellement, je pensais que c'était une vraie honte que Rose ne puise pas accepter Belle et aussi un peut égoïste. Ne voulait-elle pas qu'Edward soit heureux ?

Edward rompit le silence. ‟Je vois." Dit-il froidement.

‟Ne sois pas trop dur envers elle." Plaida Esme.

Il secoua sa tête, cependant son visage resta sérieux. ‟Je sais pourquoi elle agit ainsi."

_Moi j'aimerai bien savoir,_ grommelai-je mentalement. _Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi elle a un problème avec Bella. Que lui a fait Bella ?_

‟Elle est humaine." Dit simplement Edward. ‟Pour Rosalie, c'est tout ce qu'elle aimerait, et tout ce qu'elle n'aura jamais. Bella est un souvenir importun de sa perte."

Je ne pouvais m'enlever l'idée que ce n'était pas tout, et le regard que me lança Edward confirma que j'avais raison. Cependant, il ne voulait pas me dire ce que c'était, je devrais donc patienter pour le découvrir. Peut être que Rose me le dira une fois que Bella aura rejoint la famille.

Edward se raidit, je lui envoyai rapidement un _désolée !_ dans ma tête. Sujet sensible.

‟Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, la ramener demain ?" Demandai-je, suppliant sans honte. ‟Elle sera parfaitement en sécurité." Rapidement je sondai le futur pour vérifier que je ne mentais pas et ne trouvai rien qui ne puisse causer de l'inquiétude. ‟Tu vois ? Ecoute, je sais que tu veux vraiment qu'elle vienne car sinon je ne verrai rien du tout. Acceptes !"

Esme et moi attendions, déjà excitées. Carlisle, qui n'avait pas encore parlé, le persuada finalement.

‟Edward, Alice sera constamment en alerte demain. Et je peux dire, que se serait sympa de rencontrer Bella en dehors des urgences."

Edward ria et je souris triomphalement alors que mes visions pour demain devenait soudain beaucoup plus claires.

‟Merci, merci, merci !" Criai-je et sautai en réalisant une petite dance de la victoire.

‟Ca me fait penser … " Dit Esme. ‟Peux-tu, s'il te plait, nous dire ce qu'a rendu Alice si excitée précédemment ?"

Edward m'observa, légèrement nerveux. ‟Quel évènement particulier a inspiré cette réaction ?" Me demanda-t-il, voyant le souvenir dans l'esprit d'Esme.

‟Oh, c'était à propos …" Je finis la phrase dans ma tête.

‟Ah," Dit-il.

L'impatience d'Esme grandissait. ‟Alors ?"

‟Je … " Commença-t-il, puis s'arrêta. S'il avait été humain, il aurait rougit.

‟Aller, accouches !" S'exclama Jasper.

‟Alice, tu leur dis." Dit Edward.

‟Y a pas moyen." Refusai-je.

Il soupira. ‟D'accord, alors." Il y eut une longue pause avant qu'il ne l'admette finalement.

‟Je l'ai embrassée."

Silence.

Silence.

Un plus de silence.

Puis –

‟Edward Anthony Masen Cullen !" Hurla Esme (et elle se plaignait du volume de ma voix !), courant vers lui et le frappa presque dans une étreinte enthousiaste.

Carlisle ria à plein cœur, souriant comme le chat Cheshire (le chat d'Alice aux pays des merveilles). Jasper regardait fixement, sa bouche ouverte, il ressemblait à l'idiot le plus adorable que je n'avais jamais vu.

‟Tu …"

‟Je me disais bien que tu sentais fort son odeur." Jaillit Esme. ‟Oh, c'est merveilleux, tu es si fort, oh mon garçon !"

‟Tu l'as …"

‟Je suis incroyablement fier de toi, fils." Dit Carlisle. ‟Quand me joindras-tu à l'hôpital." Je riais.

‟Tu …"

‟Pas tout de suite," Sourit Edward. ‟Je suis en train de profiter de l'adolescence à l'heure actuelle."

‟Tu l'as vraiment …"

‟Accouches, Jazz !" Dis-je, après qu'il se soit arrêté pour la énième fois.

Jasper avait toujours l'air choqué. ‟Tu l'as vraiment embrassée."

‟Oui" Dit Edward, souriant tellement fort que je pensais que son visage allait se couper en deux.

‟Je l'ai embrassée."

* * *

Le 12 arrive tout de suite !!

En attendant Review !!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Point de vue d'Edward

Je pouvais déjà entendre les pensées d'Esme bourdonnées du porche.

_Oh, ils ne peuvent pas se presser ! Alice, implicite, a toujours été humaine, mais je connais ma fille, elle aime tellement les surprises –non, c'est ridicule, arrête ça. Mais même si Bella est saine et sauve, qu'en est-il de lui ? Son premier rendez-vous en quatre-vingt ans au moins, je ne sais toujours pas s'il a eut une petite amie pendant qu'il était humain …_

Quand nous émergeâmes des arbres, je souris à ma mère immédiatement pour rassurer ses différentes peurs, et elle répondit en quelque sorte, ses doux traits anxieux se transformaient en un intense soulagement ainsi qu'une joie désintéressée. Son monologue mental pris une nouvelle teneur.

_L'ai-je déjà vu sourire comme ça ? C'est merveilleux ; cette fille doit être tellement spéciale. J'ai toujours dis qu'il était amoureux d'elle._

Je combattais la tentation de rouler les yeux. Esme et Alice ont été tout à fait véhémentes dans leurs interprétations sur mon état émotionnel, même quand j'essayai de le nier. C'était Jasper qui m'avait sorti de mon déni, me convaincant en me démontrant que mes sentiments pour Bella étaient presque identiques à ceux qu'il éprouvait pour Alice.

Alors que ma sœur et moi nous approchions de la maison, Esme commença son assaut de questions silencieuses : _Comment ça s'est passé ? A-t-elle aimé ta clairière ? Accepte-t-elle ce que tu es ?_

L'atteignant, je fus emporté par une étroite étreinte. Quelle étrange sensation après avoir tenu la fragile Bella toute la journée et au-delà de cette étrangeté : je n'avais fait aucun secret quand à mon aversion pour les contacts physiques au cours des quatre-vingt dernières années. Cependant, je me surpris à lui tapoter le dos à mon tour.

Je surpris une observation errante d'Alice, _Bella l'a vraiment changé_, mais l'attaque d'Esme était impitoyable.

_As-tu rencontré son père ? Alice a dit que tu étais allé dans sa maison avec elle ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a invité ? Avez-vous été à son rythme ? Alice dit que vous l'avez fait sur le chemin. Est-ce que - _

‟Du calme !" M'exclamai-je, riant à son enthousiaste.

Elle sourit pour s'excuser. _D'accord, je me calme. Et me voilà, disant à Alice de se calmer ! Est-ce qu'on peut aller à l'intérieur ? Carlisle et Jasper attendent également._

Bien sur, je le savais déjà ; je pouvais entendre leur inquiétude malgré mon rire, mais j'acquiesçai de toute façon, et nous sommes tous les trois rentrés.

Alice était d'une insolence méprisante envers notre assemblé familiale. _Ils sont_ c_omme une poignée de vieilles bonne femmes, toujours prêtes pour les nouvelles rumeurs. _Pensa-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil en accord, et elle sourit. Mon propre sourire s'effaça rapidement en entendant Jasper chercher la couleur de mes yeux. Je me tournai pour lui faire face en premier, puis à Carlisle, lentement et délibérément avant qu'ils ne se relaxent. Jasper, cependant, resta suspicieux.

_Il peut l'avoir blessée accidentellement ; les humains sont tellement délicats._

Je m'arrêtai de m'étendre trop longtemps sur le sujet. ‟Oui, elle est toujours vivante." Les rassurai-je. Avant que l'un d'entre eux ne me fasse leurs excuses à voix hautes, je souris avec une fausse lassitude. ‟Bon, laissons ça derrière nous."

_Est-ce qu'elle a aimé ta clairière ?_ Cette question venait d'Esme, qui semblait suivre tout une liste de question.

‟Oui." Répondis-je, mais avant que je puis élaborer –

_Et ta peau dans le soleil ?_

‟Oui."

_Ca ne l'a pas choqué ?_

‟Un peu." Admis-je, savourant le souvenir de ses doigts traçant ma paume.

_Mais pas effrayée ?_

‟Non." Je souris.

Le visage d'Esme, à ce moment ci, était triomphant, mais son expression diminua lentement avec sa nouvelle question, ou plutôt déclaration. _Alice a dit que tu lui avais montré ta force et ta vitesse._

‟Oui." Confessais-je, légèrement honteux. Bien sur, Esme reprit là-dessus.

_Tu ne lui as pas fait peur, cependant._

‟Pas tout à fait" Dis-je, me sentant coupable une nouvelle fois.

_Ne soit pas mélodramatique, alors. Alice a dit qu'elle t'avait pardonné._

‟Oui." Dis-je d'accord.

‟Pour l'amour de dieu, pourriez vous parler à haute voix ?" Explosa Jasper. Je n'avais pas remarqué son irritation grandissante en répondant aux interrogations d'Esme.

‟Ne blasphèmes pas, Jasper !" Gronda-t-elle maternellement. ‟Je suis désolée." S'excusa-t-elle, avant se retourner vers moi. ‟D'accord, alors, qu'a-t-elle _pensé_ de ça ?"

Jasper gémit de frustration, faisant rire Carlisle et Alice. Je leur souris tendrement. ‟Elle demande ce que Bella a pensé quand je lui ai montré … ce que je savais faire." Expliquai-je pour Jasper.

_Heureusement qu'Emmett n'est pas là, ça aurait été une journée remplie d'insinuation ! _Observa Alice.

‟Vrai" Répondis-je, regrettant déjà le choix de mes mots.

Jasper gémit à nouveaux, incapable de suivre la conversation. ‟Oh, recommencez pas !" Se plaint-il pour Alice.

Elle dansa joliment jusqu'à lui, se blottit contre lui et rigola. ‟Désolé Jazz." Dit-elle, papillonnant ses paupières de façon provocante.

Son flirt eut l'effet désiré, des images mentales saturaient à la frontière X de Jasper, pendant qu'il passait ses doigts dans les cheveux couleur encre d'Alice. ‟Tu es pardonnée." Murmura-t-il, et sa voix était bien plus basse qu'elle ne le nécessitait.

‟Jasper !" Grimaçais-je, essayant de bloquer ses pensées, trouvant un réconfort dans la sécurité relative de l'esprit de Carlisle et dans son amusement de notre situation.

‟Désolé." S'excusa Jasper, mais ses yeux et ses pensées étaient toujours dirigées vers Alice.

‟Les enfants !" _Pourquoi, oh pourquoi a-t-il fallu que 3 d'entre eux aient des talents ?_

‟Pardon maman." Nous, les soi-disant enfants, répondîment en chœur docilement.

Carlisle soupira à l'absurde normalité de tout ça.

Décidant qu'il était temps de rediriger la conversation sur la bonne voie, je racontai les dernières étapes de ma conversation avec Esme. ‟Oui, peu importe, elle a eut peur mais elle m'a pardonné."

‟Elle se moque réellement que tu doives te battre pour ne pas la tuer ?" Demanda Jasper.

Alice donna instantanément un coup de coude à son incrédule de mari sur le côté. ‟Un peu de tact." _Désolée, Edward._

‟Non, c'est bon, Alice." Lui dis-je, et elle s'améliora sensiblement. ‟Et je ne pense pas que 'elle se moque' soit le bon terme." Disais-je à Jasper. "Elle trouve que c'est …"

Qu'avait pensé Bella à propos du fait que je sois un vampire ? Elle avait affirmé que cela n'avait pas d'importance, mais manifestement cela avait changé notre relation – comment ça me rendait heureux de dire ces mots ! – et dans l'ensemble en pire. Cela avait mis des barrières entre nous, nous empêchant d'être ensemble, dans tous les sens du terme. Et pourtant elle m'avait trouvé magnifique ; elle avait vu ma peau brillante dans le soleil, dénonçant le monstre que j'étais, et avait trouvé ça désirable. J'étais assez égoïste pour apprécier mes effets 'éblouissants' sur elle.

"Elle trouve que c'est un inconvénient - " Recommençai-je.

Alice m'interrompit, me regardant de façon insolente. _Comme lorsque qu'elle t'a embrassé._

J'ignorai à la fois ses taquineries et mes propres papillons qui s'enflammaient interminablement ‟ - et ça l'inquiète, mais elle semble penser que ça en vaille la peine."

_Que __tu__ en vailles la peine_, me corrigea Esme.

_Elle semble extraordinaire_, commenta Carlisle.

_Sans blague_, c'était l'observation de Jasper. _Soit folle, soit amoureuse_.

‟Que lui as-tu dis à propos de nous ?" Demanda Esme, avec son insatiable curiosité.

‟Pas grand-chose." Répondis-je honnêtement. ‟Je lui ai dis que Carlisle t'a sauvé, comment vous deux," regardant Jasper et Alice blottis l'un contre l'autre, ‟nous avez rejoins, comment Rosalie a trouvé Emmett …" Il me vint à l'esprit que je ne m'étais pas vraiment attendu à ce que Rosalie joigne la partie, j'avais pensé qu'au moins sa curiosité l'inciterait à venir savoir si j'avais tué ou pas Bella. En y pensant, je réalisais que je ne pouvais entendre ni Rosalie ni Emmett dans la maison.

"Ou sont Rose et Em au fait ?" Demandais-je à personne en particulier.

Un silence - ce qui pour moi ne peut pas être un vrai silence - régnait.

_Partis pour Seattle, pour un week end romantique_, Raconta Jasper, de manière froide et factuelle.

_Elle reste toujours têtue,_ ajouta Alice_, une vraie honte, ne veut-elle pas le voir heureux _? Se demanda-t-elle rhétoriquement.

_C'est l'idée d'Alice d'invité Bella demain qui l'a décidée, _m'informa Esme. _Alice t'as parlé de ça ?_

_Je sais que ça semble égoïste, mais tu sais mieux que nous qu'elle a de véritables raisons et griefs, _Me rappela Carlisle.

‟Je vois." Dis-je froidement, les coupant tous.

‟_Ne sois pas trop dur envers elle."_ Plaida Esme, et je me sentis coupable pour mon ton sec.

Je secouai la tête et répondis aux pensées de Carlisle. ‟Je sais pourquoi elle agit ainsi."

J'entendis l'agrément de Carlisle, mais c'était atténué par une forte et familière plainte de la part de ma petite sœur._ Moi j'aimerai bien savoir,_ _Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi elle a un problème avec Bella. Que lui a fait Bella ?_

‟Elle est humaine." Répondis-je à Alice.

_Comme beaucoup de gens_, souligna Jasper.

‟Pour Rosalie, c'est tout ce qu'elle aimerait, et tout ce qu'elle n'aura jamais." Expliquai-je. ‟Bella est un souvenir importun de sa perte."

Jazz était convaincu, mais Alice était plus judicieuse. _Ca ne peut pas être que ça_, raisonna-t-elle, et je lui lançai un rapide regard.

Bien sur elle avait raison, Bella n'était pas juste humaine, elle était en âge d'avoir des enfants. De plus, Rosalie était légèrement perturbée que je puisse éprouver du désir pour une personne qu'elle décrivait comme une _petite fille simple_, et n'avoir jamais, pas une fois, regardé sa beauté avec envie.

En attendant, Alice avait correctement interpréter mon regard qui lui indiquait que ses suppositions étaient exactes. _Cependant, il ne me dira pas ce qu'il y a d'autre. Peut être que Rose me le dira une fois que Bella aura rejoint la famille._

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais raidit avant que tout le monde ne le remarque.

_Désolée ! _Pensa Alice.Décidant qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur moment pour demander, elle commença à me supplier. ‟Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, la ramener demain ? Elle sera parfaitement en sécurité."

La vision qui suivit était le jour entier condensé en une fraction de secondes, et j'avais déjà admit qu'il n'y avait rien qui puisse causer la plus petite inquiétude.

‟Tu vois ?" Alice chanta triomphalement. Je restais pourtant hésitant. ‟Ecoute, je sais que tu veux vraiment qu'elle vienne car sinon je ne verrai rien du tout. Acceptes !"

C'était vrai, je voulais que Bella rencontre ma famille ; je voulais aussi qu'eux la rencontre. Plus que tout, je voulais qu'ils s'apprécient les uns les autres. Bien sur, je savais qu'Esme l'aimerait de toute façon, et qu'Alice savait déjà qu'elles deviendraient les meilleures amies, mais je voulais que mon père et mes frères approuvent ma petite amie, peu importe à quel point c'était inapproprié.

D'un autre côté, je connaissais Bella. Combien de fois, ce matin, avait-elle faillit se piquer avec des épines, ou égratigner ses paumes sur l'écorce rugueuse ? Si je n'avais pas été là, elle aurait pu sérieusement se blesser sur le terrain hostile, et pourtant, si je n'avais pas été là, les épines, ou les égratignures n'auraient pas posées de sérieux risques pour sa santé. Le paradoxe était constant et énervant.

‟Edward," Dit Carlisle. ‟Alice sera constamment en alerte demain. Et je peux dire, que se serait sympa de rencontrer Bella en dehors des urgences."

Je riais, et décidai de tenter la chance. Après tout, ça devra bien arrivé un jour.

‟Merci, merci, merci !" Cria Alice. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et commença à tourner dans la pièce comme une toupie. Tout le monde la regardait affectueusement. Dans tellement de manières elle était une enfant, et pourtant incroyablement mature quand n'importe qui d'entre nous avait besoin d'elle. Autant que ma petite sœur, Alice était ma meilleure amie.

‟Ca me fait penser … " Dit Esme, suivant l'avancée vertigineuse d'Alice, en fronçant les sourcils. ‟Peux-tu, s'il te plait, nous dire ce qu'a rendu Alice si excitée précédemment ?"

Alice s'arrêta brusquement, son visage s'inscrit avec allégresse pendant que j'écoutai le souvenir, et voyais le monde tourner à un rythme alarmant alors qu'Alice entrainait Esme dans une ronde, j'entendais les cris heureux et j'étais sur à 98% de ce qu'avait vu Alice.

‟Quel évènement particulier a inspiré cette réaction ?"

A ce moment, Alice me souriait tel un petit diable. _Tu parais si nerveux !_ ‟Oh, c'était à propos …" _le baiser, comme tu le sais très bien, 'Monsieur Lèvres-chaudes.'_

‟Ah," Fut la meilleure réponse que j'étais capable de donner.

‟Alors ?" Demanda Esme. Tu _sais que tu devras nous le dire tôt ou tard, Edward._

Carlisle me souriait d'un air piteux. _Si c'est quelque chose de vraiment embarrassant, je suis vraiment désolé._

‟Je … " Recommençai-je, mais ne pouvais continuer. Pourquoi, je n'étais pas sur. Ce n'était pas embarrassant, pas du tout. Cependant, c'était privé. Intime. Très personnel. Et Carlisle considèrerait-il ça comme étant trop risqué ? Je n'avais pas envie d'entacher notre seul baiser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

‟Aller, accouches !" S'exclama Jasper. _C'est toi le télépathe, pas nous !_

‟Alice, tu leur dis." Dis-je, essayant de me sortir d'affaire.

‟Y a pas moyen." Refusa-t-elle platement. _J'aurais pu le faire des heures plus tôt !_

Je soupirais, cédant à Alice une nouvelle fois. ‟D'accord, alors." Je pris un autre profond souffle.

‟Je l'ai embrassée."

_Non …_

_Il plaisante._

_Je n'y crois pas._

_Certainement pas._

_Il ne plaisante pas._

_Oh mon dieu, c'est brillant ! Je suis tellement contente de ne pas leur avoir dis ! Tu vas adorer ça, Edward, dans trois, deux, un …_

‟Edward Anthony Masen Cullen !"

J'étais écrasé par une autre étreinte d'Esme et je ne pu résister de rire à son enthousiasme.

‟Tu …" Commença Jasper de quelque part. _…l'as embrassé. Toi, Edward Cullen …_

‟Je me disais bien que tu sentais fort son odeur." Jaillit Esme, se reculant pour me regarder dans les yeux avant de m'enlacer à nouveaux. ‟Oh, c'est merveilleux, tu es si fort, oh mon garçon !"

‟Tu l'as …" _embrassée. Si près de tes dents, et tu l'as vraiment …_

Carlisle se leva pour me taper dans le dos ‟Je suis incroyablement fier de toi, fils. Quand me joindras-tu à l'hôpital." Plaisanta-t-il.

‟Tu …" _l'as_ _embrassé. J'y crois toujours pas …_

‟Pas tout de suite," Dis-je à Carlisle, laissant Jasper ruminer une nouvelle fois. ‟Je suis en train de profiter de l'adolescence à l'heure actuelle."

‟Tu l'as vraiment …"

Je pensais qu'il arriverait à terminer sa phrase cette fois ci, mais non.

‟Accouches, Jazz !"Dit Alice, répétant son propre conseil.

Jasper n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre, totalement figé par le choc. Heureusement, l'interruption d'Alice lui permit de dire une phrase entière et cohérente. ‟Tu l'as vraiment embrassée."

‟Oui" Dis-je, partageant un grand sourire avec Alice, mon incroyable et chiante petite sœur qui m'avait forcé à dire ces mots tout haut.

‟Je l'ai embrassée."

* * *

Voila c'est fini ...

Je voudrais dire un grand MERCI à Megan pour son histoire magnifique ... tu as énormément d'imagination et c'est très agréable de te lire !! Merci de m'avoir laissé traduire ton histoire !! Ne t'arrêtes pas d'écrire, j'ai hâte d'en lire davantage !! (Si vous voulez lire "My brother's first date" vous trouverez un lien pour TheSingingGirl sur mon profil)

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en favoris et ceux qui, étant impatients, l'ont mise en alerte !!

J'espère que ça vous a plut ...

N'hésitez pas à nous dire comment vous avez trouver cette fanfic !!

Reviews !!!


End file.
